


My Little Sunshine

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver Renjun, Caregiver jeno, Little jaemin, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Sexual Content, Renjun and Jeno helps Jaemin, i hurt renjun and i am really guilty, support renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Title: My sweet little sunshineAuthor: jhengchiePairing: NaNoRenGenre: CG/L (CAREGIVER/LITTLE), age regressionRATING: TW for psychological conditionsSUMMARY: Jaemin wanted attention but Renjun and Jeno did not expect this kind of attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a trope that I just found out and I am going to test the waters with. This will be PG at most because NaNoRen and Dreamies are still kids in my eyes and no one can change that until they graduated. But i did put TW bec it has mental health issues and it is something a lot of people are sensitive with. Rest assured no abuse will be carried out here unless Jeno's dense head doesn't wrap around the idea leaving no choice for Renjun but to choke him. I did a brief research for this topic and i ended upnreading about non sexual CGL which really helped in shaping this story. This will not be sexual at any point of time and character may age regress at any given time if triggered. I tried my best to provide realism but still this is fiction and if you are uncomfortable with the theme, i advice that you don't read this, i apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.  
> This will be my first time writing this genre and this pair/ot3 so please be kind to me.

Jaemin was an attention seeker and he loves skinship but being apart from his beloved friends for so long had made him drop to an all time low. Even if his members constantly visited him when they were free, and Kun extending his kindness with entertainment when the rookie was done with his vocal training, he still felt useless and he succumbed to a mental state that surprised everyone.

It was during a visit with the Dreamies, without Mark and Donghyuck who were busy with 127 schedules, that Jaemin wailed and wouldn't want anyone near him. His friends panicked and then sixteen year old Jisung had to hide behind Chenle who was at lost with what to do. Renjun, the oldest of the bunch tried to be gentle and sat on the edge of the bed and coaxed the boy from the bundle of blankets until Jaemin's eyes landed on him.

"Baba?!" Jaemin asked as he locked eyes with Renjun and the older of the two nodded while opening his arms. Jaemin instantly moved to snuggle the Chinese and then looked at Jeno and made teary eyes and pouty lips at him. "Appa!!!!" Jaemin whined and Jeno blinked and stood frozen. "Appa?"Jaemin tried again and this time, Jaemin's lips quiver and in a short second was wailing in Renjun's arms. "Appa dwoesn't like Nana. Nana is bwad, appa hatesh me." Jaemin cried and Renjun glared at Jeno.

"Nana is not bad. Appa is just surprised." Renjun muttered while he rubbed circles around the younger's back.

"Appa is not mwad?" Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

"Baobei, are you hungry?" Renjun asked and Jaemin sniffled and nodded. "Do you want anything baobei?" Renjun asked and Jaemin shook his head. "Tell Baba what Nana likes." Renjun coaxed and Jaemin looked at him and smiled.

"Nana likes mwilk." Jaemin then smiled wide and Renjun mirrored it.

"Can baba leave you or you want to watch baba make you milk?" Renjun asked and Jaemin immediately went off the bed.

"Careful, we don't want you to get hurt." Jeno finally spoke and with that Jaemin beamed him a smile.

"Nana will be cwarefwul." Jaemin said and followed Renjun out as the older Chinese barked instructions to Chenle in Mandarin.

The two youngest went out to get the oldest hyung they could get and thankfully both Kun and Ten were available to aid them. After calling their manager and informing them of the situation, the two went in to check the kids. Jaemin was seated on a stool as Renjun stirred a cup of warm milk. Kun gingerly approached them and waved at Jaemin who became a little tense.

"Nana, this is Kun. He's a friend of baba." Renjun explained and Jaemin waved at him.

"What is happening?" Kun whispered in Chinese.

"Jaemin thinks he's three years old." Renjun whispered back and handed the milk to Jaemin. "Careful Nana, we don't want your clothes wet." Renjun informed him and the younger nodded.

"How can you know how to react?" Kun asked and Renjun sighed.

"When he called me baba, i guess it just clicked. I used to take care Lele when he just got here." Renjun shrugged.  
Chenle then called them over and Renjun assisted Jaemin down the stoll and held his hand as they walked towards the living room where Ten, Jisung and Jeno was gathered.

"It says here that there is a condition of age regression." Chenle informed them.

"It's also a sub trope of BDSM." Ten said and Kun glared at him.

"Don't even think about it."Kun glared harder at Ten.

  
"I am not. I promise." Ten admitted. "We should take this seriously if we want Jaemin to recover. We booked a private checkup by tomorrow." Ten informed them. "Renjun and Jeno, you are coming with me." Ten announced.

  
"Why?!" Jeno asked and Renjun slapped the boy's arm while everyone glared at him.

  
"Jaemin thinks you are his appa and Renjun is his baba." Kun explained.

  
"But we're not even together!" Renjun gave Jeno a harder slap this time.

  
"I know we are not together, I know that you are straight but can you just please be considerate of your best friend who is suffering here." Renjun argued.

"Baba??" They heard Jaemin called out and Renjun immediately attended to the member.

"He is responsible, aren't you proud you raised a good son?" Ten chuckled but Kun glared at him.

"I am a grandpa at the age of 22, and I haven't debuted yet." Kun frowned and Ten patted his back.

"Well we'll just ask Doyoung and Jaehyun for child support." Ten remarked.

"What we? Excuse me, I raised my son alone while you flirted with Johnny." Kun sneered.

"We were busy working for our sons." Ten glared at him.

"Okay, am I missing anything here because are you really together or are you guys roleplaying?" Jeno asked making both Ten and Kun sigh; Renjun will have a tough time with this one.

Jaemin demanded cuddles and Renjun gave it to him, humming a lullaby that calmed the younger one. Renjun and Jaemin aren't best of friends and would be awkward at times but Renjun is a good friend and member at the very least so, even if this situation was absurd, he was willing to help Jaemin get through it.

  
"Where ish Appa?" Jaemin asked and Renjun sighed.

  
"Appa is busy baobei." Renjun replied. "You sleep well tonight and tomorrow we'll go out and meet someone is that okay?" Renjun asked and Jaemin nodded. "Goodnight Nana." Renjun kissed his forehead and Jaemin smiled and busstied his face deeper into Renjun's body.

....

Jaemin threw a tantrum early in the morning resulting for Kun and Ten to ask Jungwoo and Lucas to accompany Jisung and Chenle while they accompany Renjun and Jeno with Jaemin. Jaemin liked Kun and Ten, the two smiling and petting the younger and cooed at him; Jaemin beamed with happiness seeing them smile.

Their manager accompanied them, he is still the main responsible adult in the group and he has a duty to oversee these kids. The doctor greeted them, her name was Dr. Kim Hara, and she asked for a brief breakdown of what had happened. She then smiled and Jaemin and offered him a toy.

"Hi Jaemin, I am dr. Kim." She introduced herself.

"Are you going twoo hwurt me?" Jaemin asked but Dr. Kim shook her head.

"How old are you Jaemin?" She asked and Jaemin raised 3 fingers. "You're three, wow such a big boy." She smiled and Jaemin beamed at the praise.

"Baba, I am a bwig boy!" Jaemin turned to Renjun who smiled at him and patted his head.

"Yes you are." Renjun replied.

"So I guess you are the 'parent' figure?" Dr. Kim asked and Renjun nodded.

"He just called me Baba when he saw me." Renjun answered.

"How old are you?" She asked Renjun.

"I'm eighteen, Jaemin was as well." Renjun answered.

"I see." She noted that and turned back to Jaemin.

"How are you feeling Jaemin? Can I talk to you without your baba?" She asked and Jaemin looked at Renjun who nodded with a smile and the little nodded as well. "Great, can you come with me?" She extended a hand and Jaemin took it and waved ay his baba as they left the room.

Once they were gone, an assistant set up a screen and they all focused themselves in the interview Dr. Kim was conducting.

  
"How are you feeling Jaemin?" Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin looked at her with worried eyes. "You can be honest with me and if you are a good boy, I'll give you strawberry milk." Dr. Kim bargained and Jaemin's eyes lit up with the mention of strawberry milk.

"Nana is okay." Jaemin replied.

"Who is Nana?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Me! Nana!" Jaemin replied.

"Would you like me to call you Nana?" Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin nodded. "so Nana, how is your Baba?" She asked.

  
"Baba ish warm awnd smiley." Jaemin amswered and upon hearing it, Renjun smiled a little. "But Appa ish cowld. Appa doeshn't like Nana." Jaemin pouted.

  
"Oh you have an Appa too?" Dr. Kim asked to confirm and the kid nodded.

"Appa mawd at Nana." Jaemin sounded so sad and Renjun had to glare at Jeno.

"Appa is not mad at you. He is just adjusting." Dr. Kim assured him. "Do you have toys Nana?" She prodded and the kid shook his head. "What do you want to have?" She asked again.

"Stwuffwies. Soft stwuffies like baba." Nana replied, eyes sparkling.

"That's really cute. Nana is cute." Dr. Kim said and smiled at him. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked and Jaemin shook his head. Dr. Kim noted that Jaemin seemed to be in pain, must be a traumatic experience. "Let's get your milk now Nana." Dr. Kim extended a hand and led him back to the room where Renjun opened his arms and showed the strawberry milk.

Jaemin ran to him and sat next to him while Renjun placed the straw on the tetra pack. The little smiled and sipped happily as Dr. Kim sat in front of them.

"He had relapsed and dropped into a little space." Dr. Kim started. "It is not uncommon and for Jaemin's case, it is a coping mechanism. Had he experienced trauma recently?" She asked and they all nodded.

"He's recovering from a slipped disk." Their manager informed her.

"Is he going into therapy?" She asked again.

"Yes. He's slowly easing into it." Their manager replied and Dr. Kim nodded.

"He is experiencing emotional distress and his brain opted to drop into a space where or regress to an age when he felt safe. At the moment Jaemin is three and should be treated as a three year old. He is going to demand a lot from you, especially his appa and baba." She explained and paused to see the everyone understands. "Jaemin, in simple terms, a little and he will need caregiver or caregivers to attend to his needs. He is suffering a psychological condition, and will require delicate treatment." She paused again and smiled at Jaemin who just finished drinking his milk.

"Baba, Nana fwinished milk!" Jaemin beamed and Renjun smiled and praised the boy.

"Good boy Nana." Renjun said and Jaemin beamed a smile.

  
"Why does Jaemin calls Renjun baba?" Kun asked and Dr. Kim nodded.

"In typical setup, the little associates their caregiver to be someone they have strong affection with." Jeno frowned at that, was Jaemin not straight?! "I do not know Jaemin deeply to conclude but plausibly, he associated a close friend to be his caregiver. This is an assumption of course." She concluded and Ten nodded.

"Jeno is his bestfriend and Renjun is one of his same age friends." Ten explained.

"Makes sense. This condition is not well studied but it happens. Do not confuse Jaemin's condition as an age-play, he geniunely regressed and will continue to.regress without much warning if triggered. We can bring him back to normalcy but any trigger could make him relapse and we don't have control over it." She said then looked at Renjun and Jeno. "He had identified both of you as his caregivers but I understand that you three are still minors, I will need to get your parents' consent." She informed them.

"My mom is in China." Renjun informed him.

"She can email it, but I need a proof that she signed it." Dr. Kim answered, Renjun nodded.

"I'll talk to your parents about it." Their manager assured them and Drm Kim nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you then with the consents." Dr. Kim stood prompting them to do as well. "Be a good boy Nana." Dr. Kim reminded the little who nodded and smiled at her.

"Buhbye ms. Pweetty." Jaemin replied making Dr. Kim chuckle.

...  
When they returned to the dorm, they were surprised by the number of people in the living room. Jaemin felt overwhelmed so he cried and as he his his face on Renjun's chest. Renjun immediately whisked the little away towards his room with Kun following him with Jaemin's bag.

"Settle down." Their manager's voice was heard and before anyone could speak, they were silenced immediately.

They could hear Jaemin's cries and soothing words from Kun and Renjun and it made them all tense. Their manager sighed and looked at his partner, they were exhausted with schedules and Dream's comeback is in a couple of months while NCT 127 is wrapping up theirs, and this was not part of the plan.

"He's asleep now." Kun informed them and waited for Renjun to appear before they started to talk.

"First off, Jaemin is suffering from age-regression. It is a psychological condition his body had used as a coping mechanism. Let's clear it out, it's non-sexual so please do not think of Jaemin any less." Their manager spoke and everyone nodded.

"Jaemin currently thinks he is three and we have to treat him as if he is three. Bw mindful that even if he looked like an eighteen yr old, he has a mind of a three year old." Their manager added. "He may or may not know you at the moment so please be considerate about it, and knowing all of you would be overwhelming for him." Their manager paused as Jaehyun raised a hand.

"Are you speaking from experience hyung?" the member asked and their manager nodded.

"I have a toddler at home." He answered briefly. "He knows four people at the moment, Renjun as his baba, Jeno as his appa, Kun and Ten as his hyungs." He enumerated.

"Then am I considered as Jaemin hyung's hyung?" Jisung asked and his manager nodded. "Oh, it feels weird already." Jisung muttered. "But for Jaemin hyung, I'll cope." Jisung quickly added and everyone smiled at him.

"Oh my god, we totally forgot to buy plushies!" Ten exclaimed and both Renjun and Kun gasped.

"Don't panic. I can give him one of my stuffed toys. Let me get it."Johnny volunteered and bith Kun and Ten smiled at him gratefully.

"Just put in mind that Jaemin is three. I got to go and inform the bosses and their moms." He said and called for the other manager out.

"All hyungs, 127 dorm now. Mark including you." Taeyong said and quickly left the Dream dorm.

"Come with me Renjun, you choose what to give Jaemin." Johnny smiled and Renjun was grateful to.have supportive hyungs like Johnny, Kun and Ten.

Taeyong counted the males in the 127 dorm and looked at Johnny's form as he returned from sending Renjun off, the younger holding a stuffed bunny and stuffed puppy with him. Johnny sat next to Ten who scooted a bit to give room for the giant.

"This is not happening." Taeyong groaned and everyone knew why. "I failed Jaemin." Taeyong sobbed and he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"It's not your fault Tae." Yuta's voice was calming and Taeyong relaxed a bit.

"It's not anyone's fault but I do.understand your frustration Taeyong hyung. I feel like I failed too." Doyoung said, teary eyed as well and Jaehyun instantly wrapped an around him.

"okay this is not a time to blame each other though. We need to support Jaemin and make him comfortable enough to go back to his real age." Ten spoke and everyone looked at him. "His injury may have triggered his regression so we all should be able to make him feel that his injury doesn't matter and that he belongs with us no matter what." Ten added while everyone nodded in agreement.

"And please take care of Renjun too. He is really making a sacrifice to be Jaemin's caregiver. He's going to be a father at a young age." Kun spoke as well and Taeyong nodded.

"I can relate to that on some level." Taeyong took a deep breath. "Mark." Taeyong called and the boy looked at him. "You'll have your comeback soon." Taeyong said and Mark nodded. "I know you already have a lot in your plate but I want you to be Renjun's rock." Taeyong instructed and Mark nodded. "Let him vent out to you, let him cry on your shoulders. Encourage him if he's down, handle the younger ones and control them as much as you can." Taeyong instructed and Mark again nodded.

"I will try my best hyung." Mark answered and that was enough for Taeyong.

"It's been a long day, let's rest and tomorrow, we're all off. Let's make Jaemin comfortable." Taeyong isntructed and they all retreated to their respective rooms just as Donghyuck entered the room.

All eyes were on the maknae and Donghyuck grinned at them. "Missing the sun already?" He sashayed and that broke the tension. "Jaemin woke up a few minutes ago and is now playing with Jisung and Chenle." Donghyuck informed them. "Thanks Johnny hyung, Jaemin is really happy when he saw the stuffed toys." Donghyuck said to the older who gave him a thumbs up. "I came to get a few things, I'm sleeping over at the dreamies, Renjun needs a friend right now." Donghyuck then went to his room and the hyungs sighed and went to their own rooms.


	2. 002

  
Donghyuck returned from his shared room and met Mark at the living room, the older decided to wait for him so they can return to the Dream dorm together. The walk was quite and they both know that it is a difficult time, as NCT127 is currently promoting Cherry bomb while Dream is scheduled to promote a few months later. But both of them were determined to help and support thrir members and friemds as best as they could. They entered the dorm to Chenle's loud laughing and Jisung's groan and they both smiled seeing Jaemin play with the two youngest, Jaemin was holding the stuffed bunny tightly and was smiling wide.

"Come on, let's introduce you to Jaemin." Donghyuck motioned and Mark nodded and followed the younger, passing by Renjun's room and hearing the Chinese talk in his mother tongue.

Donghyuck smiled at Jaemin and the younger smiled back. "Nana, I want you to meet Mark Hyung." Donghyuck said and Jaemin eyed the black haired boy and waved his hand.

"I'm Nana, Mwak hyung." Jaemin said and although the younger had butchered his name pretty bad, Mark did not mind.

"Hey Nana, nice to meet you." Mark replied and took out a sugar free cookie Taeyong handed him before hand.

"Twank you. But Baba said nwo shnacks bwefore dwinner for Nana." Jaemin replied.

"Oh, you can keep it and show it to your baba to eat when it's okay." Mark replied and he already admires Renjun for being a parental figure.

...

"Hello?!" Renjun answered the phone and his mother seemed a bit upset.

"Renjun, are you okay sweetie?" She asked her son who sighed.

"To be honest, no mom. I am very confused and frustrated." Renjun answered.

"What about it sweetie?" She asked calmly. "Is Jaemin someone important to you?" She added.

"He's a friend at most mom, but he's Jeno's best friend." Renjun confessed.

"An auxilliary then, but why are you going to sacrifice yourself for him?" His mom was concerned but Renjun appreciated that she was straight to the point.

"He means a lot to Jeno and he really wanted to be an idol. Jaemin's dream is just what I aspired. I want to help him in anyway I can." Renjun sighed. "We are friends and we debuted together, I want him back and perform with our group." Renjun added.

"Will it make you feel better honey?" She asked ans Renjun bit his lip. "You get attached quickly and you don't hide your emotions well. In the end, you may end up being broken beyond repair." She knew him too well.

"I want this Ma." Renjun replied, holding back a sob.

"Alright honey, my sweet child, I just wish you could be happy in the end." She said and the after a few more words, she hanged up leaving Renjun with silence and pain in his heart.

He then heard laughter so he took a deep breath and fixed himself before he left his room and greeted everyone with a smile. "Baba! Mwak hyungie gave me cwookiesh!!!" Jaemin said and Renjun patted the little (but taller) and smiled at him.

"Did you thank Mark hyung?" Renjun asked and Jaemin nodded.

"Taeyong hyung ordered take out. I know he's against unhealthy foods but we all need it." Mark informed him and Renjun sighed.

"Thanks hyung." Renjun sighed and Mark gave him a hug.

"I'll be here for you okay. I will try my best to help out." Mark said and Renjun smiled albeit tiredly.

"I appreciate it hyung. But you need to rest as well." Renjun informed him.

They then sat on the couch as they watched Chenle and Jisung play a dance game in the console, tagging Jaemin along becuase even if the little dod not comprehend the mechanics of the game, dancing to songs distracted him.

"not too fast Jisung, Jaemin is still in therapy " Mark called out and Jisung chose easy mode.

"follow jiji hyung okay?" Jisung told Jaemin who nodded then positioned himself a little close ti Jisung. Renjun chuckled, Jisung being a hyung is cringey but watching Jisung play with Jaemin is adorable.

"Where is Jeno?" Mark asked.

"In his room." Donghyuck answered and that raised a brow from their quasi leader.

"shouldn't he be playing with Jaemin? Renjun can't take care of Jaemin alone." Mark said but Renjun shook his head.

"It's okay. I will try my best to do it alone if I have to." Renjun replied.

"It's not okay Renjun, you both are Jaemin's caregivers. Jaemin associated with both of you." Mark explained what Ten had briefed him.

"He did not consent to it yet. He is not obliged to be one." Renjun corrected Mark.

"But he can't avoid it, Jaemin will bound to ask for him." Donghyuck said from behind Renjun.

"I'll just do my best to avoid it." Renjun sighed.

After a couple of hours, they heard the doorbell rang and when Mark opened it, the hyungs were pouring with a lot of food. Jaemin was startled so instinctively ran to Renjun's side and burried his face on the older's chest.

"It's okay Nana, they are friends of Baba." Renjun hummmed.

"It's a late birthday celebration for Taeil hyung and Donghyuck's birthday." Johnny grinned as he placed some bags on the counter.

"We already celebrated it." Taeyong hissed next to him.

"Then we're celebrating your birthday." Johnny shrugged.

Renjun peied Nana off and pointed to Johnny. "Johnny hyung gave you the plushies Nana. You should thank Johnny hyung." Renjun said and Jaemin looked at Johnny with scared eyes.

"Did you like the toys Nana?" Johnny asked with a soft voice and a kind smile, the little nodded. "I'm glad." Johnny replied and Jaemin smiled wide.

"Thwank you ahnie hyungie." Jaemin chiped and Johnny chuckled at how cute the little was.

"You're welcome Nana." Johnny replied and went to the kitchen to help set up the food.

The other members piled in carefully and soon Jaemin eyed the new faces while Renjun coaxed the little to stay calm and don't be scared. Everyone introduced themselves and Jaemin shivered as Lucas loudly introduced himself.

"Tone it down Lucas." Kun lightly scolded the kid who nodded and shot a gun towards Jaemin; the little giggled.

"Hi, I am Yuta." yura waved and smiled wide. Jaeminblinked and mirrored that smile happily, they do share the same beautiful smile.

"Yuyu!" Jaemin chirped.

"yes Nana!" Yuta excitedly squealed.

"Nana likesh Yuyu!!!" Jaemin announced and Yuta was beaming with happiness.

"Yuyu likes Nana too!" Yuta exclaimed

"I thought you liked me?" They heard a scoff from rhe person next to Yuta and they all laughed at a pouting Taeyong.

"are you jealous of a child?!"Yuta asked and Taeyong glared at him.

"Is Taetae hyungie sad?!" Jaemin asked and Taeyong ahook his head and smiled at Jaemin.

"No no, Taetae is not sad." Taeyong replied and it made Yuta laugh.

"Appa?! Where ish appa?!" Jaemin asked and everyone looked around.

"I'll get him." Doyoung volunteered and fetched the teen from his room.

Once Jeno was in sight Jaemin smiled and made grabby hands to Jeno. Jeno was confused but Doyoung shoved him next to Renjun and Jaemin sat in between the two and smiled at him.

"Appa not happwee?" Jaemin asked as he frowned.

"Just tired Nana." Jeno repliwd and Jaemin nodded.

"Okay since everyone is here, we'll sing for our birthday boys, Taeil Hyung, Donghyuckie and Taeyong!" Johnny announced and soon everyone was singing birthday songs in four languages, Korean, Chinese (in three dialects), English and Japanese.

Jaemin was laughing as he clapped along. He was happy watching everyone clap and sing and when it was done, he gave each of them a kiss on the cheek while greeting them in garbled birthday wishes. The three thanked him and kissed his cheeks as well making the little happy. Jeno watched in slight discomfort because this is too much skinship for him. Renjun frowned at him but once Jaemin returned to them, he smiled and asked if Jaemin enjoyed the kisses. The little nodded and settled himself next to Renjun.

They shared the food and drinks, and everyone gave a toast for the birthday celebrants, Jaemin raised his sippy cup that Taeil picked up when they were buying for food. Renjun was picking the chicken apart before handing the training chopsticks to Jaemin, another item Taeil bought for him.

"Baba!" Jaemin called out and Renjun smiled as a piece of chicken was offered to him. Renjun ate it with a smile and thanked him. Jaemin did the same to Jeno but Jeno looked perplexed. Renjun glared at him and Jeno finally took the offered food. Jaemin was really happy and he even asked Yuta if he wanted one, the Japanese nodded and opened his mouth; the little excitedly fed him but Taeyong was frowning next to him.

"What about Taetae hyung?" Yuta asked and Jaemin nodded and ean next to Taeyong and offered him food too, Taeyong was surprised but he took it gratefully.

"Yuyu and Taetae are cute." Jaemin blurted out and Ten mocked a hurt expression.

"What about us?" Ten asked feigning tears.

Jaemin thought for a while then smiled. "Twennie and Kwunnie hyungie are cute twoo. Jaja hyungie twoo!" Jaemin announced.

"You forgot mee!" Chenle whined.

"Lele is pweetttie like Baba!" Jaemin remarked.then sat back next to Renjun because he got tired. "Baba is so pweettie." Jaemin said and Renjun moved Jaemin's bangs out of his face and smiled.

"Nana is a cutie." Renjun said and Jaemin was satisfied then yawned. Renjun then excused himself and Jaemin, walking the little towards the bathroom to help him brush his teeth. Doyoung knocked on the door and handed Renjun a change of clothes, they are baby blue pajamas with clouds as print and Jaemin's eyes brightened seeing the new clothes.

"Do you need help bathing him?" Doyoung asked and Renjun nodded, it was a bit awkward as they weren't close enough to do this. "I really admire you for doing this Renjun." Doyoung said as they helped Jaemin out of his clothes and let him climb the tub. "You are really selfless."Doyoubg smiled as he poured shampoo on Jaemin's hair and started cleaning the boy up.   
"Thank you for helping hyung." Renjun replied and Doyoung smiled at him.

"We're all in this together okay?!" Doyoung said and Renjun nodded.

Jaemin emerged from the bathroom wearing the cute pajamas and everyone cooed at him. He waved at his hyungs before he was whisked away towards Renjun's room where he'll be staying.

The others cleaned up but Doyoung pulled Jeno towards his room to have a talk. Jeno was uncomfortable as Doyoung eyed him, the older of the two was clearly unimpressed with what Jeno displayed earlier. "It doesn't hurt to be a little sensitive and accomodating to Jaemin's needs." Doyoung started.

"I feel uncomfortable." Jeno replied and Doyoung nodded.

"If this is the case, tell our manager so they could arrange it without hurting Jaemin. Renjun is willing to be his caregiver anyway. Just be straightforward about this so we'll know what to do and help you, all of you." Doyoung said and left him to rest.

Jeno sighed as he sat on his bed, staring across the empty bed across his that used to be Jaemin's. His train of thoughts was broken by the ominous ring of his phone, his mother was calling him.

"Hello?" Jeno answered.

"How are you sweetie?" His mother's voice is sweet and Jeno felt a little overwhelmed.

"Not sure what I feel right now." Jeno replied.

"It's tough I guess, you were never a child who dealt with such complications, we tried to shelter you as much as we could." His mother sounded apologetic and it broke Jeno's heart.

"It's not your fault omma." Jeno replied.

"It's not yours either." She said then sighed. "We will not force you to do things if you uare uncomfortable."She said and Jeno felt reassured. "I talked to Mrs. Na and she is apologetic that her son's condition is causing your group a lot of unneeded stress."She informed her son. "She's not forcing either you or Renjun to take responsibility. She's more than happy to take back her son. But it seems that Renjun had already professed his willingness to be Jaemin's caregiver." She informed her son and Jeno hummed.

"They are not even that close." Jeno said and it made his mom chuckle.

"You sound like you're jealous." His mom remarked and Jeno choked on his own saliva. "Jeno, if you are uncomfortable we can arrange some things. Again we are not forcing you to do anything beyond what is written in your contracts. Jaemin's care is not yours to deal with. I'll see you soon."She then hanged up and Jeno plopped down on his bed, why was he having conflicted feelings about this.

  
....

Donghyuck knocked before entering and he smiled as Renjun tucked Jaemin and the little demanded a lullaby. Donghyuck sat on the opposite bed as soon as Renjun sang one of EXO's ballad, Donghyuck harmonized with him effortlessly.

"Hyuckie hyungs has a pwettie voice." Jaemin yawned and Renjun hummed in agreement. "Baba's is pwettie too." Jaemin smiled and then closed his eyes after requesting for a goodnight kiss.

Donghyuck then patted the space next to him and offered his arm for Renjun. The older of the two gladly accepted the hug and Renjun somehow felt like he could breathe again. "Hey, you okay?" Donghyuck asked and Renjun sighed.

"Better than yesterday." Renjun replied.

"You really want to pursue this Injunnie?" Donghyuck asked and Renjun nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, i just want Jaemin to get back on his feet. He wanted to be an idol ever since and if this is the reason he couldn't reach it then by all means I will do my best to help him out of it." Renjun replied.

"But that's not the only reason am I right?!" Donghyuck asked and Renjun bit his lip then nodded. "You know how I feel, at lwast about Jeno." Renjun replied.

"Better than anyone, I am the same with Mark hyung." Donghyuck replied.

"I know Jaemin makes Jeno happy, they arw best friends for a reason. And I would do everything I can to make him happy even if it meant hurting myself in the process." Renjun replied and Donghyuck hurts for his friend.

"Save some happiness for yourself Injunnie, you deserve it most." Donghyuck told him and Renjun chuckled, he really is grateful to.have Donghyuck.

"Baba." Jaemin muttered and that was Renjun's cue to take his position next to the little.

"You need to rest Hyuckie, your schedule must be tiring." Renjun said and Donghyuck hummed as he settled confortably on the bed.


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: omg it's turning to be a bit too angsty, I hate myself
> 
> My sis is probably the only reader I have and she told me that she felt sad for Renjun here. Sorry sis, we feel the same.
> 
> Italicized words were spoken in Mandarin.

 

..

NCT 127 members had no schedule for the day but for Dream members, it's their first of many meetings for their comeback. Taeyong, being the mother hen that he was, came to the Dream dorm to cook breakfast but was surprised by the sight of Kun cooking already.

 

"Are you going to replace me Kun?" Taeyong feigned a hurt expression.

 

"No, by all means you can have 16 sons." Kun replied and that made Taeyong laugh.

 

"But you're the Chinese mom!" Taeyong remarked.

 

"I prefer to be called baba thank you very much." Kun replied and handed Taeyong an apron. "You okay?" Kun asked ans Taeyong sighed.

 

"I just worry a little too much." Taeyong replied as he switched on the stove to fry some eggs.

 

"It's understandable." Kun replied.

 

"I feel like it's my fault you know." Taeyong expressed and Kun hummed as he mixed the pancake batter.

 

"You know already the answer to that." Kun replied and Taeyong nodded.

 

"Oh wow, mom meeting without me?!" Doyoung's voice was extremely annoying in the morning and Taeyong groaned.

 

"So are you going to represent Jeno?" Kun asked with a laugh and Doyoung sighed then nodded.

 

"He's uncomfortable." Doyoung informed them.

 

"He's never fond of homo to begin with so this is very surprising for him." Taeyong replied.

 

"Well at least he's clueless to what everyone is doing behind closed doors." Kun shrugged and both Doyoung and Taeyong were scandalized.

 

"Who are you and what have you done to my precious Kun?!" Doyoung gasped out making Kun laugh.

 

 

"Stay away from Ten!" Taeyong shrieked next to him.

 

"Well, try being with Ten 24/7." Kun smirked as he passed a plate to Taeyong to take out the eggs.

 

"And what about me?!" Ten sashayed into the kitchen.

 

"Stay away from our innocent Kun!" Taeyong pointed a spatula at the Thai who raised a brow.

 

"oh hyungs?" They heard a voice and it was Renjun rubbing sleep off of his eyes.

 

"We're taking care of breakfast." Kun informed him.

 

"I could do it though." Renjun muttered.

 

"Allow your hyungs to help you okay?!" Doyoung said and led the youngest towards a stool as Ten prepared coffee 

 

The kitchen was filled with comfortable silence until Jaemin's cries for his baba rang in the dorm. Renjun excused himself and attended to the little and that was Doyoung's cue to warm up some milk for Jaemin. Renjun returned to thenkitchen with Jaemin clutching on Renjun's shirt and smiling as he noticed his favorite hyungs in the kitchen.

 

"Mowning Kwunnie hyung, Twennie Hyung, Dodo hyung, Taetae hyung!"Jaemin beamed and Doyoung ruffled his hair as he handed the warm milk. "Where ish Yuyu hyung?!" Jaemin asked and Taeyong frowned at that.

 

"He's having his morning jog." Taeyong said curtly and Ten laughed at him.

 

"Jealous." Ten said and laughed.

 

"At least I don't sound double, you went from ten to twenty." Taeyong bantered back, this time it was Kun who laughed.

 

"Just because you sound like a queen doesn't mean you can act like one." Ten pointed out but smiled when Kun handed him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks." he muttered and sat next to Renjun.

 

"Twanks Kwunnie hyung." Jaemin thanked the older who smiled happily.  "Twanks Taetae hyung." Jaemin thanked Taeyong when the older offered a fried egg.

 

"Eat well Nana." Taeyong replied and the little nodded.

 

"We could take care of Jaemin today." Ten offered but Renjun shook his head.

 

"I'll take him. I need to explain my situation with the team anyway." Renjun replied.

 

"You sure?  Yuta and I can take Jaemin out today." Taeyong offered and Renjun shook his head.

 

"You all need to rest. Jaemin is well behaved anyway so he's not going to be a bother." Renjun said and wiped the syrup from Jaemin's cheek.

 

"Are you positive?!" Kun asked and Renjun nodded.

 

"You really raised a strong one." Ten patted Kun who sighed.

 

One by one the dream members woke up and trickled into the kitchen. The older members allowed them to sit and eat, fussing over them like the moms that they are. Jaemin greeted them happily and he received a warm greeting and hair ruffles in return; Jaemin was happy. Jeno came to view and Jaemin greeted him with a loud voice and Jeno tried not to frown.

 

"Good morning Nana." Jeno greeted but a little lackluster.

 

They ate their breakfast and immediately after they were done, they were hurried to change and get ready for their day. Jaemin happily trotted after Renjun, wearing his superman shirt and khaki shorts with a red cap and his usual back pack. The hyung cooed at him and Jaemin blushed a little, he was adorable. Their manager picked them up and as usual, Jaemin trailed after Renjun, grabbing the older's clothes like a toddler would. Renjun and Jaemin took the back seats and the other entered and took their places. When everyone was strapped up, their manager drove towards the company building. Jaemin was wide eyed as they pass buildings and some greenery, happy that he was out for a day.

 

"We're going to Baba's work today, you should behave okay Nana?" Renjun said quietly and Jaemin nodded.

 

Jaemin was well behaved when the entered the company, and as they walked towards the elevator, they met Minseok and Sehun, someone that knows Jaemin when he was still a trainee. Renjun bowed at them and Sehun was confused when Jaemin did not recognize him.

 

"Sunbae, Jaemin has a condition at the moment." Renjun spoke.

 

"Uhm he's suffering age-regression. He's three at the moment." It was Mark who explained and Minseok nodded.

 

"Hey buddy, I'm Minseok!" Minseok waved.

 

"I'm Nana!" Jaemin beamed and It made the older smile.

 

"Nice meeting you Nana!" Minseok waved and excused themselves for their schedule. Jaemin waved back and then quietly followed Renjun, hands never leaving the older’s shirt and eyes sparkling as they entered the elevator.

 

Their manager greeted Jaemin brightly and handed a toy which delighted the boy, he was asked to play with a junior staff while the Dream members were ushered inside the meeting room. Jaemin reluctantly parted with Renjun but the older encouraged him with a smile. Jaemin waved at him before joining the staff towards another room. Jaemin smiled seeing the toys and the junior staff chuckled.

 

‘Do you like them Jaemin?” She asked and Jaemin nodded. “I’m Miyeon, Miyeon noona.” She introduced herself and Jaemin smiled at her.

 

“I’m Nana!” Jaemin said brightly and Miyeon shook hands with him.

 

Miyeon tried her best to entertain the kid and Jaemin liked her so far, she’s nice and they splayed and danced a little, Jaemin was distracted while his baba was at a meeting.

 

Renjun sat next to Mark with as their usual set up and the eldest patted his shoulder, he could feel the anxiety radiating from Renjun. Renjun sighed and nodded, Jaemin will be alright. Their manager entered with the Tech staffs for the details of their album and they began the meeting to end it quickly and have the kids discuss with them the finer details.

 

The tech played a few songs and each of the members commented on what they liked or not about the song, narrowing choices to three songs for their main single. Just as they were near the end of the meeting, Miyeon interrupted with a knock and apologized because Jaemin was having a tantrum and he was looking for his ‘baba’. Renjun immediately stood, bowed in apology, and left the room to attend to Jaemin.  Their manager apologized to the tech team but they were briefed before and was considerate of the situation.

 

“I am sure that this is really difficult for everyone but we are positive that this is going to have a better output.” The tech head uttered and ended the meeting with a few notes and deadlines.

 

Once the Tech team left, Renjun returned with a puffy eyed Jaemin trailing behind him. “He got scared, there were too many people who wanted to see him.” Renjun explained and Mak vacated a seat for Jaemin and pulled another to sit on.

 

“We were just wrapping up anyway.” Mark assured him. “So we were discussing what title track should we go with.” Mark tapped his pencil on the table.

 

“I really liked We Young.” Renjun said and Mark nodded.

 

“It got a bop to it.” Mark added.

 

“Baba sing?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded. “Can I hear?” Jaemin asked and Renjun bit his lip and nodded.

 

Renjun took a deep breath and smiled as he sang the first few lines of Walk You Home, one of their chosen songs for the album to which their vocal coach had asked him to make the demo previously for NCT U. Jaemin smiled as he listened to his baba sing to him and the other five looked at them in a mix of emotions. Mark was beaming like the proud hyung that he was because he knew Renjun had been insecure with his vocals ever since the First and Last voice crack incident happened. Donghyuck was happy to hear his friend confidently sing, Jisung was grinning approvingly and Chenle was teary eyed because he was touched. While Jeno looked like he just attended a funeral. Jaemin clapped when Renjun was finished and hugged him earning a laugh from Renjun.

 

“Your have really improved Renjun. I am beyond satisfied.” Their manager also clapped and Renjun thanked him. “The rest of you will meet with the sound engineer after lunch while you three…” He gestured to Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno. “… will stay here to discuss the situation you’re currently at. We will talk with your parents with this so we can properly set everything in place.” Their manager announced and both Renjun and Jeno nodded. “We ordered food, eat well okay?” Their manager left and quickly returned with take out.

 

Jaemin was happy to see the food and when Renjun handed him the chopsticks from his bag that he packed earlier. Jaemin thanked him and soon started eating the spaghetti messily. Renjun made sure to place a napkin in front of Jaemin’s shirt and the little thanked him again. Renjun then finally started eating but he kept an eye at the little who was munching happily on his noodles.

 

Jeno sat across them and contemplating because this has been really confusing to him. Jaemin is his bestfriend and he would do almost anything for him but can he do what Renjun is currently doing? Can he dedicate his time for Jaemin? And there was this unsettling feeling that Jaemin could be gay. Well he was raised in a conservative family and was baptized as a Christian. He was not sure if he was homophobic but it wasn’t something he had to deal with until now. And what worried him is Renjun’s willingness which irked him a little, does that mean Renjun likes Jaemin? How was he supposed to process such information? And when he sang earlier while looking at Jaemin fondly, it struck a bitter cord inside him, why was he not liking it?

 

Their managers fetched them and split them in groups. The four waved goodbye and Jaemin was sad that they have to go but Renjun promised play time when they get back home so the little nodded and followed Renjun towards another room. The boys met their mothers, Renjun was teary eyed as he saw his mother on the screen via facetime; they really took the effort to have her in the meeting. Renjun then bowed and greeted Jeno and Jaemin’s mothers.

 

“Nana, this is Minji imo.” Renjun introduced and Jaemin waved at her shyly.

 

“Hi Minji Imo!” Jaemin said and there was a sad smile on his mother’s face.

 

“Hi Nana.” She said then turned to Renjun. “Thank you so much for doing this Renjun but anytime that you feel burdened, I can take Jaemin back.” Mrs. Na said but Renjun assured her that it was fine.

 

“Thank  you for giving time to discuss this. The situation Jaemin is, as per his doctor, is delicate and treatment could only do so much. Encouragement and emotional support will ultimately help Jaemin pull out of this.” He stated and everyone nodded. “You were informed that Renjun and Jeno were identified by Jaemin himself as his caregivers because he had associated himself with them. We do not know if this has romantic feelings but most likely because both are his friends.” He said and once again they nodded.

 

“I am okay with whatever my son’s orientation is.” Mrs. Na said and smiled sadly at Jaemin who was seated on the floor and was playing with toy cars.

 

“I appreciate that you are supportive of your son Mrs. Na. Jaemin really needs that at the moment.” He paused then turned to Mrs. Huang. “Renjun had been actively engaging his role and although he is doing this in his own accord, as a minor and still stipulated in his contract, we must need your consent Mrs. Huang.

 

“I have full trust on my son and I am willing to give my consent provided that Renjun will be supported by the management as well. We do not need compensation but I ask that he along with the Jaemin and Jeno be protected by all means especially from crazy fans who pries on anything about them. _”_  Mrs. Huang was straight to the point and Mrs. Na bowed at her, Renjun immediately stopped her from doing so.

 

“Minji imo, it’s okay.” Renjun said and Mrs. Na really is grateful that Jaemin have such a valuable friend.

 

“We will do everything to protect them.” His manager promised and Mrs. Huang nodded.

 

“I have to apologize but Jeno is not yet ready to take in such responsibility. Jaemin is his friend but the burden is a scale Jeno is not prepared to commit to.” Mrs. Lee said and everyone nodded.

 

“We don’t want to force anyone, we do really care for what the boys feel they could or could not do.” Their manager assured her and Jeno.

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Mrs. Lee answered and looked at Mrs. Na who smiled at them and still thanked them, understanding that Jeno is still very much a child like her own.

 

“If that is the case, then we’ll settle internal arrangements for Jaemin to interact with you the least. As you are considered his appa, seeing you would really make him want to interact with you. We will check room arrangements and we’ll go from there.” Their manager announced and handed the paper work to the parents to sign; Mrs. Na agreeing to allow Renjun to be Jaemin’s caregiver, Mrs. Lee to deny consent for Jeno’s participation and Mrs. Huang to consent Renjun as Jaemin’s caregiver. Mrs. Huang will be receiving a scanned copy through email and she’ll send them as soon as possible with their family stamp.

 

 

The meeting was adjourned and Renjun waved at his mom and left with Jaemin who was already hungry and sleepy.  One of their managers drove Jaemin and Renjun back to the dorms while Jeno was led towards the sound booths at the basement where the rest of the dream where huddled with the lyrics finalization.

 

“Where is Jaemin and Renjun?” Mark naturally asked and Jeno blinked at him.

 

“They returned to the dorm, Jaemin was getting cranky.” Jeno answered.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with them?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

“I did not agree to be Jaemin’s caregiver.” Jeno replied and everyone gasped.

 

“Then does that mean Renjun hyung will be a single father?” Jisung pondered and he earned a shove from Chenle.

 

‘You sound like Renjun ge and Jeno hyung had a divorce.” Chenle ratted the youngest.

 

“Okay, I guess we will meet Renjun for the lyrics in two days.” Mark said and handed Jeno a lyrics sheet. “Your parts are already highlighted. You could change them a little to meet your style and tempo.” Mark said and Jeno nodded and looked at the lyrics but not fully understanding its purpose.

 

Jeno’s mind had wandered to the sad smile on Renjun as he walked out with Jaemin and the words Jisung and Chenle had carelessly and indirectly thrown at him. But they were not in a relationship and he had no responsibility over the situation. Perhaps he was feeling a little guilty but he was too young for this demanding task and he rather not commit from the start than commit and quit half way.

 

After a few hours, their manager collected them and drove them back to the dorm.  Mark and Donghyuck were staying at 127 tonight because they have schedules the next day so that left Jeno, Chenle and Jisung to enter the dorm. They expected Jaemin playing in the living room and Renjun probably making dinner but the dorm was quiet.

 

Chenle came to knock at Renjun’s room but when he opened it, the room was wiped clean and without traces of Renjun’s things. Jeno opened his shared room and found that the room was also wiped clean of Jaemin’s things.

 

“Jeno hyung, Renjun’s stuff is not here.” Chenle walked up to the eldest of the three.

 

Before he could answer, there was a doorbell and when they opened it, they saw Jungwoo and Lucas with suitcases behind them. They allowed them to enter and they went straight into Renjun’s previous room to settle their suitcases before they came out to the living room to explain the situation.

 

“Well, manager hyung told us that Jaemin needs to lessen his interaction with Jeno so Renjun and Jaemin is staying at our dorm with Kun hyung.” Jungwoo started.

 

‘Kun ge’s really turning into a mom, or well grandma.” Lucas laughed but Jisung and Chenle weren’t laughing so Lucas stopped. “They’re okay. This is the best setup we could all think off. And when you do schedules, Kun and us can look after Jaemin.” Lucas added.

 

“Well, Kun hyung’s room can accommodate them three but Renjun worried about you guys being left alone without supervision so we decided to lend a helping hand and offered to be your guardians at the moment.” Jungwoo smiled sweetly. “Oh, and Kun hyung cooked for you guys because no one among us can.” Jungwoo remarked and grabbed the Tupperware he had brought with hot food. “Let’s eat okay.” Jungwoo said and everyone ate albeit gloomily.

 

 

Kun looked at the younger Chinese as he fixed the bedsheet and fluffed up the pillows while Jaemin was silently sitting on the other bed, holding his plushies while talking to them. When their eyes meet, kun offered a sympathetic smile that Renjun returned gratefully.

 

“ _I know you must be tired hearing this but are you okay Renjun_?” Kun asked and Renjun sighed and shook his head.

 

 _“It just hurts ge. I know I don’t have a chance with him and I am not even considering it anymore but indirect rejection still hurts._ ” Renjun said and Kun immediately hugged him and enveloped him in warmth as Renjun buried his face on Kun’s chest and sobbed.

 

“Baba?” Jaemin asked as he tugged at Renjun’s shirt. Renjun looked at the little and wiped his tears with the palm of his hands.

“Yes Nana?” Renjun asked and the little hugged him.

 

“I down’t wanna see baba sad.” Jaemin pouted and Renjun forced a smile.

 

“Baba won’t be sad if Nana grows up quickly and sing with baba.” Renjun said and Jaemin nodded.

 

“And dwance! Baba let’s dance! Kwunnie hyung too!” Jaemin blurted out and Renjun laughed despite the tears; even if he is hurting, he is determined to bring Jaemin back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I tried to look up Jaemin’s parent’s name but I got nothing so yeah, let’s have my made up names okay. And stupid me, I almost forgot that Renjun is bilingual and that meant his mom would be too. Soooooo yeah almost made a huge mistake >.<
> 
>  
> 
> When I was writing this I made a mistake to not look up at the dorm arrangements of the kids so please do not attack me that I get them wrong. Please let it slip ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for loving Renjun, please give my savage prince lots of love and support, he’s a single father now.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was written while NCT Dream’s Walk you home is on loop. It just gave me that boost. ^^
> 
>  


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oh wow thank you for sympathizing with Renjun! I love the #Renjunsupportgroup that we have right now.
> 
>  
> 
> TO clarify things, Renjun have a neutral platonic feelings for Jaemin and intimate feelings for Jeno.
> 
> The hyungs are supportive and although the pairings are not explicitly told in the story, you can guess everyone in the hyung line (up to Winwin) have their pairs and yes Kun included because my poor baby doesn’t deserve to be third wheel all the time (like Renjun is most of the time).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway time to update and don’t mind my mumbling.
> 
>  
> 
> *italicized words were spoken in Mandarin among China line

 

 

 

 

Renjun was feeding Jaemin when Yuta and Johnny came to visit. They were giddy and giggly like kids and Kun face palmed as the two eldest acted like kids, offering Jaemin clothes and toys that the younger appreciated.

 

“You guys are spoiling Jaemin.” Kun was not amused.

 

“Taeyong said the same thing.” Yuta replied as he handed a cute puppy head cap that made the little squeal and hug his favorite hyung.

 

“Unfair.” Johnny whined next to him and Yuta stuck out his tongue.

 

“Don’t be bad examples.” Kun glared at Yuta.

 

“You’re biased, you like Johnny better” Yuta accused him.

 

‘What if I do?” Kun asked, giving Johnny and Yuta their own plates of dumplings.

 

“I like Yuyu hyungie!” Jaemin chirped and that made Yuta laugh.

 

“I am going to adopt Jaemin. Taeyong can’t say no.” Yuta laughed and started eating. “hey you look a little down buddy.” Yuta nudged Renjun who smiled weakly.

 

“I’m going to be okay.” Renjun replied.

 

“You know we’re all here for you guys right?” Johnny said and Renjun nodded.

 

“I’m not putting Jaemin for adoption.” Renjun replied and that made everyone laugh and Jaemin confused.

 

“That’s my son!” Johnny ruffled Renjun’s hair.

 

“Your son?” Yuta asked. “I thought it was Lucas?” Yuta pondered.

 

“the Chinese kids are Kun’s sons.” Johnny shrugged.

 

“Wow. I gotta get some Japanese sons soon.” Yuta said and it made Renjun laugh, actually laugh and it warmed the hearts of his hyungs.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Kun reassured Renjun who nodded and smiled, it will be okay.

 

 

Renjun was scheduled to have his meeting with the tech team and since he couldn’t leave Jaemin, he was going to tag along and hopefully he’ll behave and not cause any distraction. Renjun knew recording would go for long hours so he appreciated Ten and Kun tagging along to keep Jaemin entertained while he recorded his parts. The arrangement was done so Jaemin could interact with Jeno less and Renjun accepted that he’ll be stuck with Jaemin at the moment. Ten was working on a new station song so tagging along was fruitful while Kun just enjoyed being productive and not cooped up in the dorms. In a middle of a break, Kun showed Jaemin a magic trick and the little’s eyes were wide and he clapped loudly, demanding more tricks.

 

‘When did you learn about that?” Ten asked and Kun grinned.

 

“Roommate from college.” Kun replied.

 

 

“Kwunnie hyung is amashing!!!” Jaemin remarked.

 

 

“Now you’re his favorite.” Ten pouted.

 

“You’ll be when he sees you dance.” Kun told Ten.

 

“Twennie hyung dwance??” Jaemin asked and Ten nodded. ‘Dwance!! Dwance!!” Jaemin was excited and it made Ten laugh. His injury had prevented him from dancing for a while so having Jaemin encourage him like that was a good feeling.

 

  
“Don’t exert yourself Nana.” Renjun reminded the little who nodded.

 

“Okay baby steps.” Ten hummed he put on Cheer Up. They all danced to the chorus and Jaemin had fun dancing even if he was just flailing his arms more than anything else. Renjun loved seeing Jaemin do what he loves most, and he prayed he’ll get Jaemin back as soon as possible.

 

Renjun was then called back to the booth and Jaemin insisted to join him and the little pulled a tantrum. Renjun asked the sound engineer if he could bring Jaemin along and the engineer nodded.

 

“As long as he’s quiet.” He muttered and settled on his chair,

 

Renjun sat Jaemin on the sofa and handed him a plushie. ‘baba will work now okay, be quiet and behave for me Nana.” Renjun said and Jaemin nodded, grabbing the strawberry milk Kun offered him. Renjun entered the recording booth and Jaemin waved at him from the outside, Renjun smiled and waved back at him.

 

“You ready Renjun?” The sound engineer asked and Renjun gave a thumbs up. “Practice?” He asked and Renjun nodded as the demo was played.

 

Jaemin got excited when he heard the song played, it was what Renjun sang to him. The song played again and this time, Renjun sang along, his voice mellow and sweet. Jaemin clapped and cheered as Renjun finished.

 

“Baba is so gwood!!” Jaemin whooped and clapped and it made the sound engineer laugh.

 

“He’s cute.” He turned to ruffle Jaemin’s hair.  ‘Want to help me with your baba’s recording?” HE asked and Jaemin nodded. “He pulled a chair and let the little sat on it then pushed a button. “You can take to your baba through here.” He pointed and Jaemin took the opportunity well.

 

“Baba’s voice is swoo pweetie” Jaemin said and it made Renjun laugh.

 

‘Did baba do well?” Renjun asked and Jaemin gave him two thumbs up. “Okay, Baba will do better.” Renjun assured him and the song played once again, Renjun’s voice was really beautiful and Jaemin was at awe with him, eyes sparkling with adoration.

 

“Your baba did great Nana.” The sound engineer commented and Jaemin nodded happily.

 

When Renjun came back, Jaemin hugged him and excitedly told him how good Renjun worked and that his voice was awesome. It boosted Renjun’s confidence and it made him smile so wide, that it took everyone in the room’s breath away.

 

“Baba’s smile is so pweettie.” Jaemin said then smiled wide at him and buried his face in Renjun’s neck as he hugged him tightly.

 

\--

 

Recording without Renjun was different because it was usually them 4 and then Mark and Donghyuck trickling in whenever they are not busy with 127 activities. But this was different because Jeno had not consented to being Jaemin’s caregiver and now Renjun was isolated. Jeno was of course in trouble because Renjun had always been the one helping him with his singing parts. Chenle and Jisung were both struggling with their parts as well since Rnejun was also responsible to check on them, especially Chenle who still has insecurities on his pronunciation. Jeno sighed, it can’t be helped but he still felt a little guilty.

 

Their recording was a stressful one that Chenle had to call Renjun out of desperation and the older came bolting at the studio, with Jaemin at tow, and immediately hugged Chenle as the younger cried his frustrations out on the older member.

 

“It’s okay.” Renjun reassured Chenle and guided the younger towards the bench so they could go through the song.

 

‘Lele hyungie?” Jaemin called out and the Chinese looked at Jaemin who was extending a box of pepero.   


Chenle laughed and took one, thanking the little for his generosity and Chenle finally calmed down. They run through the lyrics and the demo and finally Chenle had the confidence to record. Jaemin was cheering Chenle up giving extra encouragement for the Chinese and he went out with good spirit.  Renjun smiled and called Jaemin over, patting him for being a good boy and helping cheer Chenle up. Jaemin smiled and they both walked out of the studio hand in hand, happily waving at the reception noona who handed Jaemin some yogurt drink.

 

Jeno sighed as he looked from afar; Renjun is really someone who cares for anyone and whoever ends up with him would be lucky to be showered with pure and innocent love. Jeno lightly banged his head on the wall next to him, what was he thinking? Why was he so invested in such action that Renjun naturally did out of the goodness of his heart? He was doomed, he can feel it.

 

 

Dance practice was a little difficult for Renjun. The first few days, Jaemin was accepting but by the end of the week, he was throwing tantrums because he couldn’t see his baba. He wakes up with Renjun already in the dance studio and sleeps without Renjun returning. The occasional calls were not helping because Jaemin missed him too much and was crying, feeling neglected. Renjun bit his lip and decided to ask his manager for permission to bring Jaemin along.

 

“He’s experiencing depression and he’ll suffer more if I don’t do this.” Renjun argued and his manager sighed, he had no choice given that Jaemin really did need Renjun’s attention.

 

“I’ll talk to your choreographer, you’re almost done with your choreo anyway.” He replied and Renjun thanked him.

 

Renjun got to bring Jaemin to dance practice the next day and Jaemin was over the moon as he happily held Renjun’s shirt as they made their way towards the practice room. His eyes went wide as he saw the floor length mirror and he ran and giggled as he enjoyed the moment. The door opened and when the dream members trickled in, they greeted Jaemin enthusiastically, well except Jeno who was sporting a slight frown.

 

“I missh you appa!” Jaemin hugged Jeno who was a little uncomfortable but for the sake of his friendship, he hugged back and quickly found a spot to put his bag.

 

Jaemin pouted but Renjun guided him on one of the chairs by the side and instructed him to behave. When their choreographer came, he eyed Jaemin who bowed and introduced himself. The choreographer waved back and told Jaemin to watch them carefully and if he’s a good boy, he’ll teach him how to dance. That made Jaemin nod and sat down properly.

 

Water breaks were spent gushing on Jaemin and feeding him while Renjun received garbled praises that he appreciated very much. But towards the end of the practice, Renjun was supposed to land on both feet but the throw was a little forceful so he tripped and Chenle, who was closest to him, helped the older up.

 

 

“Baba!” Jaemin ran to him and Renjun assured the little that he was fine. Jaemin pouted and he returned to his sit while Mark glared at Jeno who was shrugging his shoulders at him.

 

 

They continued to practice and when they were granted rest, their choreographer took Jaemin to the center and they run through the point dance of Love Me Right. He knew Jaemin and he was saddened with the sudden condition the kid went through but he wanted to bring out the smile back to the kid. Jaemin is still a fast learner and so in a couple of minutes, the little was showing off to his baba the point dance and Renjun was proud of Jaemin, and he was thankful to their manager and choreographer, perhaps this would help Jaemin get the feeling back to be the idol that he was meant to be.

 

“Baba, huwrt?” Jaemin asked as they sat at the back of the van.

 

“Are you hurting baobei?” Renjun asked and Jaemin shook his head but pointed to Renjun’s foot.

 

“Baba huwrt.” Jaemin said and Renjun sighed but shook his head.

 

“Baba is fine.” Renjun assured him but Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“Baba Huwrt.” And to prove his point, Jaemin held the foot and Renjun winced and hissed as the pain surged through his leg, alerting Mark who was in the front seat.

 

“Renjun, if you are hurt you should have said something!” Mark scolded the younger. He then proceeded to call Kun to prepare ice for Renjun.

 

“Baba is huwrt, Nana is sworrry.” Jaemin was crying and it broke Renjun’s heart, the innocent kid was collateral damage and it breaks him that Jaemin was hurting because of him.

 

“Don’t be sorry baobei.” Renjun pulled Jaemin and kissed his forehead and wiped the tears with his thumb.

 

Jeno was not sure if he was angry, jealous or disgusted. The display was intimate and it did not settle well for Jeno; was it because they are two people he cares most or was it because he felt guilty for throwing Renjun a little harder than he should have?  Jeno was thinking deeply all the way back to the dorm that he did not notice that they had arrived until Jisung nudged him to move so Jaemin and Renjun can go down.

 

Jaemin had fallen asleep and their manager had graciously taken the responsibility to carry the little up to their dorms. Renjun thanked him and walked towards the elevator when Jeno noticed the obvious limp. Renjun did end up getting hurt and he was the cause of it. It was not his intention to do that to Renjun, the boy was his friend too, but why he did it, he was not sure.

 

Jeno sighed as the doors opened and soon Renjun was stepping out with their manager and Jaemin, it was then that he realized that Renjun was sleeping in Kun’s dorm. Jeno watched Renjun limped and sighed before he screamed in pain as Donghyuck punched him.

 

“I was dying to do that to you all day!” Donghyuck was frowning. “I was just holding back on the violence because Jaemin was there and I don’t want to set a bad example but Jeno, how could you?!” Donghyuck was fuming but when the elevator doors opened, Donghyuck stormed out with Mark following suit. Jisung pulled Jeno out as well and led him towards their own dorm room.

 

 

Once inside their room, Jungwoo and Lucas were in front of the TV and greeted them happily. But Jisung stormed to his room with Chenle following the youngest with apologetic looks towards the elder two. Jungwoo motioned for Jeno to come and the younger settled himself next to Jungwoo, the older immediately wrapping his arm around him.

 

“Had a bad day?” Jungwoo asked and Jeno nodded.

 

“I may have hurt Renjun.” Jeno confessed and Lucas was about to speak but Jungwoo prevented him.

 

Jungwoo knew the China line is protective of each other and he had been a witness of that far too many times, like when Renjun broke down or Chenle missed home, or when Sicheng had moped about his measly lines, or Kun’s decline of hope to debut, or even Lucas’ failing Korean amplitude tests. The Chinese kids understood each other the most so they just built a tight knot group to comfort themselves and to help each other out. Jungwoo didn’t need added drama to this already messed up drama called life.

 

 

“Was it intentional?” Jungwoo asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

“I just feel like people are blaming me for not taking responsibility with Jaemin’s condition and that I hate Renjun. I don’t hate him.” Jeno said and Jungwoo nodded.

 

“What did you do then?” Jungwoo asked calmly.

 

“I may have thrown Renjun a little too hard and he tripped on his landing.” Jeno confessed and they felt Lucas stand and walk out of the dorm. The two looked at the rookie and Jungwoo sighed, it’s best to leave Lucas to deal with his emotions.

 

“You have to be careful, everyone is on the edge with Jaemin’s situation and Renjun, he’s doing a lot to keep afloat.” Jungwoo replied. “It’s not your fault that you didn’t take responsibility, no one’s blaming you, not even Renjun, but you have to be professional when it comes to your group’s activity. You are still Jeno, the idol.” Jungwoo reminded him and Jeno nodded, grateful for the words of his hyung.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jeno said and walked towards his room.’

 

 

\---

 

Lucas looked like he was going to war as he approached Kun and Renjun who were in the living room. Kun silenced him with a glare because Jaemin was asleep and they do want a tantrum in the middle of the night.

 

“ _You were hurt_.” Lucas pointed out and Kun sighed as he bandaged Renjun’s ankle.

 

“ _It’s not a big deal_.” Renjun replied but he knew he wasn’t convincing anyone soon.

 

“ _It was still reckless of you not to tell manager-nim.”_ Kun reprimanded his child, because he still felt responsible being the oldest Chinese in the circle.

 

 _“I’m sorry. It’s not like I wanted to worry everyone._ ” Renjun replied.

 

“ _And what’s worse is that Jaemin’s the one who noticed it.”_ Kun frowned and Renjun sighed, he had no escape.

 

 

“ _I don’t have schedules tomorrow, I’ll rest it out before we film the music video on Friday.”_ Renjun tried to save the situation.

 

“ _You will rest here until then._ ” Kun said with finality and Renjun nodded while the older walked back to the bathroom to return the first aid kit.

 

“ _You should take care of yourself. The success of your comeback determines the investment for NCT Dream. You know how this business works.”_ Lucas pointed out and Renjun nodded, he knows too well and it’s one of the reasons why he was willing to be Jaemin’s caregiver.

 

“ _I know ge. I’ll take care of myself better._ ” Renjun said and Lucas gave him a big hug before he left, waving goodbye to Kun.

 

\---

 

Thursday morning, Renjun found himself with Jaemin inside the salon where they’ll get new hair colors. Renjun had out grown his red hair from First and Last and styling team decided to give him a soft caramel blonde and a cut that would accentuate his cute boy charms. Jaemin tagged along because he wouldn’t want to be left alone and he promised to behave.

 

“Do you want a hair cut Nana?” One of the stylists asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

‘Come on baobei, you want to look cute right?” Renjun coaxed because Jaemin did need a trim. “Baba will get one as well.” Renjun tried and Jaemin pouted.

 

“But baba is pweettie already.” Jaemin said and that made the stylist chuckle.

 

“We’ll make your baba prettier.” The stylist assured him.

 

“Okay. Make baba pweettie like a fairy!” Jaemin said happily and the stylist laughed and nodded.

 

Renjun had to bleach his hair before coloring and that took hours. Jaemin grew bored after the first two hours so the other members tried to play with him, Chenle and Jisung took turns while wearing head caps and hair cooking with bleach. Renjun sighed and went to prepare Jaemin’s milk for nap time, asking for warm water to heat up the milk. The salon staffs were kind enough to provide them and when he was done, He called Jaemin to one of the sofas.  Jaemin was delighted to have his warm milk and after a few minutes, he was yawning. Some salon staffs offered pillows and warm blanket and Renjun sang him a lullaby. Jaemin hugged his bunny pushy as he slept and Renjun ran a hand on Jaemin’s outgrown hair before he left to get his color done.

 

Jaemin woke up after a few hours and blinked multiple times before grinning and then running towards Renjun. The stylist was blow drying his hair and Jaemin looked at him with wide smile.

 

“pweettie!! Baba is pwettie!!” Jaemin squeaked and Renjun blushed, he didn’t think he was _that_ pretty.

 

“See, noona made your baba pretty!” The stylist grin then Jaemin turned to her.

 

“Make Nana handsome!” Jaemin said and the stylist was more than welcome to do so.

 

 

Jaemin got his hair washed and was sat on the salon chair but the little was nervous. Renjun patted his cheeks and handed him the plushie to hold before the coat was tied on to him. Jaemin tried to be brave while the big scary scissors snipped and Renjun kept praising him for doing so well. After he was done, Jaemin asked Renjun if he was handsome and Renjun gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile. Jeamin was delighted, he was handsome and a big boy for braving through a hair cut.

 

 

Jeno watched from afar and he was really confused with what he was feeling. His heart was not really aligned with his mind right now because as much as he wanted to think about his friendship with both Renjun and Jaemin, his heart was doing crazy summersaults at the sight of his friends doing what seemingly nonsense things. And he couldn’t even focus on his freshly died platinum blonde hair because Renjun looked really good in his caramel blonde hair and Jaemin with his haircut was making the younger irresistible. Jeno was in deep trouble and it frustrated him.

 

“You don’t like your new hair?”  The stylist asked and Jeno sighed.

 

‘I like it noona. I am just having an internal crisis that I need to get over with.” Jeno said and the stylist patted his back.

 

‘I’ll leave you to think about it then.” Jeno thanked her and soon she left him alone to think.

 

It has been really bothering him and ever since he had made a mistake that hurt Renjun, he just can’t help but feel guilty with himself, for all the things he failed to do for his friends. He was brought back from his musing when he felt a tug on his sleeve and when he looked up, Jaemin was smiling at him.

 

‘I like appa’s haiwr” Jaemin pointed to the blonde strands and Jeno smiled.

 

“Really, I like Nana’s hair too!” Jeno ruffled Jaemin’s hair and the little huffed.

 

‘Appaaaaahhhhh.” Jaemin then ran towards Renjun and stomped his feet as he complained because _Stylist noona made me handsome but appa ruined it!_

Jeno was sure his heart skipped a beat as Renjun chuckled as tried to fix the ruined hair and Jaemin pouting at him, he needed to talk to someone.

 

ASAP.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: Can you forgive me for having a little moment with my fave babies? Can you tell how biased I am hahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just notice how SMTOWN idols have good relationships with each other. They really are siblings and you can just see that in them. So in a diverse and complex group like NCT, I do believe they have this support system designed such was the case of the china line and hyung line.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven’t noticed it, this AU happened during We Young promotions leading up to NCT2018 debut. And  a lot of us know that noren sailed during that era.. so what do you guys expect… hahahah
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, let’s welcome Jungwoo to NCT127! Now you are officially part of the hyung line! To be honest I really wanted Jeno to talk about his feelings with Doyoung but Jungwoo seemed fitting for this scene so we’ll stick with Jungwoo for now.


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi there, I am not sure if you are getting the hints about how to end this hahaha anyway, we’ll get more fluff here more than angst so I hope it will appeal to everyone.

 

\---

Doyoung had been dubbed as NCT Dream’s mom and he takes that into heart. With Taeyong already taking care of NCT U and 127, Doyoung had taken the responsibility to take care of the younger kids. He would do anything nd everything, yes that meant nagging, for the younger ones so when he received a message from Jeno, he had to walk up to the Dream dorm and ignore Jaehyun’s pouting and whining, kids come first before boyfriends. Jaehyun sighed and wished him luck with a kiss on the cheek. Jaehyun understand, he does, and if it meant making Jeno a little less confused with life, then he’ll willingly sacrifice his cuddle time with Doyoung for him.

 

Doyoung knocked on the dorm and Jungwoo welcomed him inside. The rookie was all smiles but he knew the kid has a few inhibitions but that was not his major concern right now, he has Jeno to take care of. Jungwoo informed him that Jeno was in his room and Doyoung thanked him and went on his way. Doyoung knocked on the door and soon, he was sitting across a frustrated Jeno.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Doyoung asked and Jeno sighed.

 

“You won’t judge me hyung?” Jeno asked and Doyoung nodded. “I am confused and it’s frustrating me.” Jeno started and Doyoung urged him to continue. “It’s just I am feeling things that are not really logical and it’s really stressing me out hyung.” Jeno expressed and Doyoung sighed.

 

‘Can you be specific about it?” Doyoung asked and Jeno sighed heavily.

 

“It’s about Renjun and Jaemin.” Jeno bit his lip and Doyoung raised a brow.

 

“Are they bothering you?” Doyoung asked and Jeno shook his head.

  
“They’re not bothering me physically, they’ve been avoiding me the best they could and Renjun has been trying his best to steer jaemin away from me.” Jeno answered and Doyoung nodded.

“So how are they stressing you out?” Doyoung tried to give Jeno time and space, let him figure it out. He did not want to pressure the kid and surely he was doing well because Jeno spoke on his own.

  
“It’s just, maybe I want to be part of them too.” Jeno confessed and Doyoung smiled. “I feel left out when they interact and when Jaemin calls me appa, I kind of liked it.” Jeno confessed.

 

“Is that all?” Doyoung asked and Jeno looked at his hyung with worried eyes.

 

“Maybe I am seeing Renjun a little differently?” Jeno asked and Doyoung smiled.

 

“You know, it’s not a sin to like someone. Why don’t you try to open up to the idea of liking someone and enjoy the moment? Then you decide if you want it or you can forget about it.” Doyoung advised and Jeno nodded.

 

“thanks hyung, that helps.” Jeno said and Doyoung gave him a hug.

 

“Take deep breaths and thinks things over okay? Don’t make decisions out of the blue.” Doyoung reminded him and Jeno thanked him sincerely.

 

Doyoung took his leave and Jeno sighed even more. It did help a little to talk to Doyoung about his weird feelings but he still has questions he knew he alone can answer.

  
\---

They were filming the music video and they had to look happy. Renjun was psyching himself up, practicing his parts and just trying to loosen up his nerves when Jeno approached him. Renjun eyed the younger and Jeno lowered his head as he asked to talk to him in private. Renjun nodded and walked to a corner, whatever Jeno was going to say should be worth it.

 

“I’d like to apologize for throwing you a little too hard the other day.” Jeno started and Renjun sighed.

 

  
“It’s okay, we’re all good.” Renjun tried to smile but Jeno knew that it doesn’t reach the elder’s eyes. How he’d known, perhaps looking at them for the past year.

  
“And I wanna try working things out with Jaemin.” Jeno said and Renjun was taken aback. ‘I know I did not consent to it but I really want to help you, it’s not your burden to take care of Jaemin.” Jeno said and Renjun glared at him.

 

“It’s not yours as well. You are not obligated.” Renjun replied.

 

“You are not obligated as well.” Jeno replied.

 

“If you are doing this because you feel guilty then stop it.” Renjun pointed out, voice a little harsh.

 

“No, that’s not it. Can you just give me a chance? I realized that as Jaemin’s best friend, I should be helping him as well.” Jeno answered and Renjun sighed.

 

“I don’t really have a say in this, Jaemin needs you too.” Renjun said and felt the bitterness on the tip of his tongue. He then walked away and Jeno felt like if he let it pass, it will only hinder them.

 

“Look here Renjun, I am trying my best to be a good friend and member. I don’t want this division okay? I want us Dream as solid as it should be.” Jeno said, gripping Renjun’s wrist tightly.

  
Renjun took a deep breath and faced Jeno. “Fine. Just don’t screw up.” Renjun replied and Jeno smiled at him. Renjun gulped, he was weak for that smile.

 

They walked back to the group and when Jaemin noticed them, he ran towards them excitedly and chattered about what Chenle and Jisung had played with him. Renjun as usual indulged him and smiled and that took Jeno’s breath away, surely there is a logical explanation for what he was feeling.

 

“Appa, I told Baba he’s pweetie but he doeshn’t bwelib me.” Jaemin said and Jeno blinked at him. ‘Baba is pwettie rwight?!” Jaemin further asked and Jeno had to take a good look at Renjun.

 

Renjun was wearing a similar outfit like him, blue shirt, navy vest and matching shirts, black knee length socks and white shoes, but the hat he is wearing made him extremely adorable.

 

“Yeah, he looks cute.” Jeno grinned and Renjun was caught off guard that he managed to blush.

 

“What’s this baba?” Jaemin ointed ot the thing sticking out of Renjun’s cap.

 

“Oh, it’s a feather.” Renjun replied.

 

“Fweader!” Jaemin chirped.

 

“He’s cute.” Jeno remarked and Renjun froze, well his high was just short lived.

 

  
“He is when he wants to.” Renjun shrugged and walked after Jaemin, reminding the little that he can’t run because it’s dangerous.

 

Jeno sighed, that was too close, Renun was too close and had the older has been this Pretty? In his defense, Jaemin had been insisting that Renjun was pretty but not until he saw him and really look at him did he confirm that indeed, Renjun was pretty.

 

They were called to standby and Mark had gathered them for their cheer. Jaemin squeezed his way into Renjun’s side and the older laughed and pinched the little’s cheek. Mark grinned at him and then with loud voices, they shouted. Yo Dream! And Jaemin happily cheered a long.

 

“Don’t throw me too hard or you’ll dead.” Renjun glared at Jeno and that made Jeno grin, Renjun’s not avoiding him anymore and he felt relieved all of the sudden, he’s going to get back his friend.

 

The first run through was clean but they were nervous that their faces were stiff. The director asked for another take but this time they should look like they were having fun. “baba apapa Fighting!” Jaemin shouted from the side where he was watching with their manager and Renjun smiled and shouted back.

 

“Nana fighting!” Renjun said but Donghyuck pouted.

 

“Are we not important Nana?” Donghyuck asked and the little pouted then smiled.

 

“Mawk Hyungi Hyuckie hyungie Lele hyungie Jiji Hyungie Fighting!” Jaemin cheered and that made everyone smile.

 

“Okay, that’s better. Music!” The director shouted and the filming went well.

 

They did a few more takes and some solo shots after that and they were all smiling happily as they enjoyed the filming. They changed for another costume and Jeno was having a crisis, if Renjun looked pretty earlier, Renjun in a sailor costume with matching beret is a total different level of cute. And the loud Baba is so pweettie is not helping at all

 

“Appa!!!” Jaemin clled out and soon the little’s face is just in front of him. “Appa is hanswome!” Jaemin remarked and giggled and Jeno grinned and thanked him.

 

“And what about us? We look like potatoes?” Donghyuck’s dry salty remarks made Renjun laugh.

 

“Nah, You look like the sun, bright and striking.” Mark remarked on the side and Renjun laughed as Donghyuck’s cheeks flared up like his hair color.

 

“More like sun burned.” Jisung said and that made Donghyuck chase the maknae around, causing chaos and laughter in the set.

 

“Okay kids, settle down.” The director called out and they were back on being professionals.

 

The shoot was scheduled for two days because unlike regular idols, their age constraints their working hours and thus, they had to go back to their dorms by 10:30pm. The kids thanked the staff and promised to do better the next day.

 

They had to work later the next day due to Mark and Donghyuck’s schedules but that did not stop the five to film their solo shots and a few one with Jaemin dancing along to the chorus because it was fun.

  
_So what? We hot, We Young!_

 

By the time they wrapped up their music video filming, Jaemin was tired and sleeping. The little looked cute tucked in Manager-nim’s arms that Renjun had just the guts to coo at him. Donghyuck nudged him because he looked smitten but Renjun knew differently.

 

Jaemin had become an important part of his life so far but to consider it more than platonic? It wasn’t sitting right on Renjun. He was still very much convinced that what he’ll have with Jaemin will remain as platonic as what Jeno has for him.

 

The photoshoot for their album was like a vacation to the little, the white sand and the hot sun had been a blessing and he would make sand castles with other members who are free from the shoot. Jaemin was bubbly in nature so when he stumbled upon a fighting Mark and Haechan when he was searching for shells, he ran to Renjun and cried about how his Mawk hyung and Hyuckie hyung are shouting at each other. This alerted Renjun and as much as he wants to assure Jaemin that they are fine, it still bothered him, they were a bickering duo as far as he remembered but they do not shout at each other.

 

Renjun approached the friend and Donghyuck cried on his shoulders, telling him that he had confessed to Mark before the end of the Cherry bomb promotions and the older went on a panic gay mode and just ratted off that he was not attracted to guys. It hurts Donghyuck a whole lot, It’s not the rejection, it’s how Mark looked at him like he was some sort of diseased person. Renjun hugged the friend as they sipped milk shakes by the sand and comforted him as much as he could. Donghyuck was brave to confess but if it’ll end up like this, he wished his friend just kept it in.

 

Renjun shrieked the moment he saw Jaemin throwing up on the sand and he eyed Jeno who was panicking. They made eye contact and soon Renjun was calling his manager while he ran towards Jaemin.

 

“What did you do?” Renjun asked and Jeno shook his head.

“I just gave him the milk you packed. You said he asks for it when he’s hungry. I checked the expiration date and tasted it too, it’s not spoiled.” Jeno replied and Donghyuck smiled a bit as he watched the two interact. In his eyes, Jeno and Renjun looked like a married couple worrying about their son Jaemin.

 

“He’s lactose intolerant?” Renjun was livid as the doctor informed them of Jaemin’s condition.

 

“He’s been drinking medication for it and maybe he ran out.” His manager informed him.

 

‘And I didn’t get him replenishment.” Renjun was in tears, he could’ve killed Jaemin.

 

“He’s fine. He’s not going to die.” Jeno comforted him.

“But it’s my fault! Why am I so stupid!” Renjun was sobbing.

“Baba! Baba!” They heard Jaemin cry and Rnejun wiped his tears as he approached the little. “I’s sowrrie! Baba Sworrie!” Jaemin sobbed but Renjun shook his head and wrapped his arms around the younger to hug him.

  
‘It’s okay Nana, baba is at fault not you.” Renjun spoke softly. “Baba is sorry baobei.” Renjun hugged him tighter and Jaemin stopped crying and hugged his baba tightly.

  
Jaemin attended their showcase, the little watched from the sidelines and he was so happy for his baba and appa. He cheered loudly and that boost up the morale of the dream members. Jaemin was jumping as he hugged them after the showcase and if anything changed in Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno didn’t notice it.

 

“Baba I am seven. I can drink coffee.” Renjun and Jeno blinked at Jaemin because he said what?

 

“You’re Three Nana.” Renjun informed him.

 

“I am Seven baba!” Jaemin pouted and crossed his arms.

 

“I better ask manager nim.” Jeno ran outside bringing his iced americano that effectively made Jaemin throw a tantrum.

 

“Coffee!!!!” Jaemin whined but Rnejun was firm with his words.

 

“No coffee, it’s almost bedtime.” Renjun was having a headache, this is like Chenle whining for Ramyun at 3am.

 

“But baba!” Jaemin started to pull on Renjun’s meticulously ironed shirt.

 

“I said no!” Renjun said in finality and Jaemin sulked at the corner.

 

  
\---

Dr. Kim smiled as she welcomed them, surprised that Jeno was accompanying Jaemin because as far as she was told, Jeno did not consent to this.

  
“I wanted to help.” Jeno just shrugged.

“Hi Nana.” Dr. Kim greeted the little and Jaemin smiled and waved. “How old are you now sweetheart?” Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin raised seven fingers.

“I am seven! I know how to tie my shoelaces!” Jaemin bragged and the smile on Dr. Kim went wide.

  
“This is improvement. He’s beginning to recover and I guess it’s really thanks to both of you. You’ve been nurturing to Jaemin and he feels safe with you, both of you.” Dr. Kim said and wrote on his files.

“Does that mean, he’ll be able to go back to his true age?” Renjun asked and Dr. Kim nodded.

“He can do some of the therapies now.” Dr. Kim wrote a recommendation and Renjun thanked her, Jaemin is indeed going to recover.

Renjun was glad, it was a really happy moment, and without even thinking, he had launched himself towards Jeno and embraced him tightly, sobbing as he was overwhelmed with emotions. Jeno was older surprised at the sudden skinship but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He could feel Renjun’s body shake as the older cried and he found himself wrapping his arms around him and smiling as his heart beats fast inside his chest.

“Why are you crying baba?” Jaemin asked and Renjun detached himself from Jeno and wiped his tears. Jeno frowned at the loss of contact but smiled fondly as Renjun smiled through the tears.

“Baba is just happy Nana.” Renjun said and touched the little’s cheek. ‘Let’s celebrate okay?” Renjun said and Jaemin smiled wide. ‘What does Nana wants?” Renjun asked and the little smiled wide.

“Coffee!” Jaemin screamed and Renjun laughed.

‘Let’s get coffee.” Renjun announced and Jaemin danced for joy. “Let’s get it!” Renjun screamed and laughed as he extended a hand for Jaemin to take. Jaemin happily grabbed it and extended the other to Jeno.

 

Jeno was surprised but he smiled and grabbed it. The three walked happily like a family. Their manager snorted then took out his phone to take a picture of the three with happy smiles and twinkle in their eyes.

 

Jaemin was ecstatic as he entered the dorm. The hyungs were informed of the celebration and lo and behold, they were singing a birthday song for Jaemin. ‘it’s Mark hyung’s birthday too Nana.” Renjun pointed out and JAemin hugged Mark and greeted him.

 

“To Jaemin and to NCT Dream!” Johnny raised his iced coffee and everyone happily cheered and clunked their plastic cups.

 

“If Jaemin does well, we can have all eighteen of you promote next year.” Their manager announced and this made the idols gape at him.

 

“Eighteen?” Taeyong asked and their manager nodded with a smile.

 

“Yes eighteen.” He replied and Taeyong counted the heads in the room.

 

“Oh my god!” Taeyong gasped and all eyes were on the three rookies.

 

They then erupted in cheers as the three rookies shed tears of joy. It was indeed a day to celebrate.

  
\-----   
Mark is panicking.

 

No. he is beyond panicking.

 

He is terrified to go onstage and perform because of all the things that he had to deal with, it was Haechan’s confession.

  
“What will I do?” Mark blurted out to Renjun who was surprised, he was of course the second oldest in Dream and he understand that he is a person to go to but seriously? He has to deal with Jaemin and Jeno already, now he’ll have to deal with Mark and Donghyuck?

 

“Hyung, why are you this distressed? If you rejected Donghyuck already then, should you both settle it and be civil about it?” Renjun asked pretty much confused because if he got rejected, he’ll act civil at least.

 

“You’re right, I need to fix this.” Mark thanked Renjun who sighed, this was not what he signed up for, he could take care of Jaemin but not and Donghyuck too.

 

What made matters worse was that Donghyuck became extra clingy on Renjun. Mark was on edge and since Renjun always stands next to him, the bad energy is always translated to him. It didn’t help that Jeno was being possessive and he would pull Renjun away from Mark as if the older would disappear if he so much step a foot away from Jeno. Renjun rolled his eyes at Jeno but he really enjoyed the feeling of being wanted, even if it was a tiny bit of happiness in his gloomy boring life, he’ll take it.

 

The worse came though when the internet blew up after the fancam of Mark and Donghyuck’s obvious tension.

 

“Okay, this has gone enough.” Renjun stomped in the waiting room and glared both at Mark and Donghyuck. ‘I have to take care of an eighteen-year-old who thinks he’s a seven-year-old and I don’t need you both clawing at each other because you can’t resolve a damn problem. I don’t care if you two hate each other but remember that you’re both in two units and you have to work with each other.” Renjun exploded.

 

“Is baba angry? Did Nana do something wrong?” Came a muted question from Jaemin just outside the room.

 

“It’s not you Nana. Baba is just a little stressed. Don’t worry, baba is okay.’ They heard Jeno reply and Renjun sighed, at least jeno was there to aid him now and it had been wonderful.

‘Fix this both of you! I don’t want Jaemin regressing after all the hardwork we’ve all put into getting him back. Fix it and ai am serious.” Renjun glared at them and left the room.

Renjun took a deep breath and smiled as he met Jaemin who was pouting at him. “Hey baobei.” Rnejun greeted. “are you mad at me?” Renjun asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

“Are you mad baba?” Jaemin asked and Renjun sighed.

 

‘Mark hyung and Donghyuck are just being petty at the moment and baba needs to tell them to grow up.” Renjun replied.

 

“Oh, if they don’t grow up then they won’t be able to dance with baba and appa?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

 

“Yes baobei. And you too, so grow up okay, appa wants to dance with you!” Renjun said and Jeno was surprised at the sudden attention from Jaemin.

 

‘Appa let’s dance!!” Jaemin encouraged him and Jeno sighed before nodding and indulging Jaemin with his passion for dance.

 

“Easy baobei, you still have therapy tomorrow.” Renjun chuckled as he watched the two dance to some random song in the radio.

  
\----   
Jeno was confused as hell. His heart has been beating erratically and he had been getting possessive over Renjun that the minute he’s out of his sight, he’ll find him. And to make matters worse, the fight between DOnghyuck and Mark took a toll on him because either Mark or Donghyuck would stick close to Renjun. Mark would stand close to Renjun when they go on music shows and line up for introductions while Donghyuck would wrap his arms around Renjun everycahnce he gets. Jeno had to frown and pull Renjun closer to him in any case, chosing to be paired up with Renjun willingly and get this, he volunteered to join Renjun in Boy videos.

 

Jeno groaned as he hit his head on the pillow. When they filmed that particular video, he can’t help but be close and touchy with Renjun, he even had the courage to rest his chin on Renjun’s shoulder; that was like TV drama cliché but he did it.

 

“Am I really catching feelings?” Jeno groaned but who will answer his own question but himself.

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Why didn’t you tell me Jaemin was lactose intolerant T.T Now I made a lot of blunders in the fic but heck please forgive me
> 
> and why aren’t you calling me out, 80% of the fic is Jaemin calling Renjun Pweettie XD  
> I told you I wanted a Jeno x Doyoung moment.
> 
> And yes, lets add the biggest summer fight of 2017. ^^
> 
> Just a side note. Who the eff handles NCT’s account beca I just got a heart attack when they posted not 1, not 2 but three freaking noren pics. Noren shippers rise from the grave, sob with me please.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and plus points for someone who can guess where I drew the inspiration.  
> I’ll give you a one-shot/drabble of any NCT pair and genre if you got it right.   
> First to guess (1 in aff and 1 in ao3) gets the prize!


	6. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I should really update my other fics but… I wanted to finish this story so bad; I love my savage prince lol
> 
>  

 

\----

 

We Young is definitely a rollercoaster era for NCT Dream and for Jeno’s heart. Their entire promotions had been really good and fun but his heart had been betraying him a lot of times. Like during a performance of trigger the fever, Renjun just had to jump on Mark’s back and it made Jeno extremely jealous, for lack of better terms. And Renjun looked so happy, how should he take that?

 

 

Jeno had noticed Renjun’s charms changing and when Jaemin said his baba was pretty, Jeno could only agree because the more Renjun grew out of puberty, the more innocent and softer he looked that you can’t help but fall in love with him; noona fans’ words not him. Then their eyes meet mid performance, and he could feel warmth buzz through him, and that really frustrated him to no end.

 

 

“Appa?” Jaemin called out and Jeno looked at the little who was sipping an iced americano and he thought that he’ll need to control the amount of caffeine Jaemin should be consuming because it is unhealthy. “what is a puppy crush?” Jaemin asked and Jeno almost choked on his own spit.

 

 

“Where you get that?” Jeno asked and Jaemin hummed then sipped the coffee.

 

 

“Lele hyung told Jisung hyung that he is his puppy crush.” Jaemin replied and Jeno will have to talk to the two maknaes.

 

 

“ah, that. Hmmm I am not sure your baba wants you to know those things.” Jeno said honestly.

 

 

“What things?” They both looked up and saw Renjun enter the room with milk tea in one hand and a sandwich on the other.

 

 

“Puppy crush!” Jaemin chirped and Renjun almost dropped the sandwich in his hands. He glared at Jeno who raised both hands in surrender.

 

 

“Who told you that?” Renjun asked calmly.

 

 

“I overheard Lele hyung tell Jisung hyung that he is his puppy crush.” Jaemin said and Renjun sighed. “Jisung hyung isn’t a puppy though.” Jaemin pouted and Renjun chuckled at that.

 

 

“It means liking someone but not that strong.” Renjun explained.

 

 

“You did not!” Jeno gasped and Renjun raised a brow.

 

 

“Like? Like what?” Jaemin asked and Renjun hummed as he thought of an example.

 

 

 

“Can you think of someone you just want to see all the time?” Renjun asked and Jeno gulped, oh why does it sound so familiar.

 

 

 

“Are you really going to explain to a seven-year-old the concept of crush?” Jeno asked and Jaemin pouted.

 

 

“Ten appa. I am ten!” Jaemin crossed his arms across his chest.

 

 

‘No baobei, You’re Nana, not Ten hyung.” Renjun corrected Jaemin and the little huffed his cheeks.

 

 

“Baba!” Jaemin stomped his foot and it made Renjun laugh.

 

 

“Just kidding Baobei.” Renjun smiled then sipped his milk tea. “You’re old enough to know this right?” Renjun said and Jeno just gave up, Renjun is impossible and that made the older laugh even more. “So, do you have one in mind Jaemin?” Renjun asked and the little smiled then nodded.

 

 

“Baba and appa!” Jaemin chirped and Renjun burst out laughing while Jeno groaned.

 

 

“We don’t count Nana.” Jeno glared at the little.

 

 

“Then who?” Jaemin asked, confused and a little worried.

 

 

“You have time to figure it out okay baobei?” Renjun said and handed half the sandwich to Jaemin. “And you should stop drinking coffee.” Renjun took the empty cup and thrusted his milk tea towards Jaemin. “Try this.” He suggested and Jaemin took a sip but then grimaced.

 

 

“I don’t like it baba.” Jaemin pouted.

 

 

“I am offended.” Renjun mocked offense.

 

 

“I like it.” Jeno suddenly said and grabbed the milk tea from Renjun and sipped on it.

 

 

“How are you feeling Nana?” Renjun asked and Jaemin beamed him his lovely smile.

 

 

“Therapy is okay baba. Saem said I could dance more now and Dr. Kim said I’m doing well.” Jaemin said then rested his head on Renjun. “Baba am I doing well?” Jaemin asked and Renjun smiled then nodded.

 

 

“Yes Nana, you are doing well.” Renjun replied but a _you won’t need me anymore_ was left unsaid.

 

 

\---

Jaemin went to see Dr. Kim with his manager. Renjun and Jeno had schedules and although he misses them, he can’t really be clingy. Dr. Kim greeted him and Jaemin waved at her and sat across her.

 

 

“No baba and appa today?” Dr. Kim asked and JAemin shook his head.

 

 

“They have work.” Jaemin replied.

 

 

“oh, and you didn’t come with them?” Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“I don’t want to be a burden, appa and baba are tired already.” Jaemin sighed.

 

 

“did they say that?” Dr. Kim asked but Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“I can see how tired they are.” Jaemin confessed.

 

 

“How old are you JAemin?” Dr. kim suddenly asked and Jaemin sighed.

 

 

 

‘I’m thirteen and I feel like I am useless to baba and appa.” Jaemin replied and Dr. Kim noted that, his progress has been amazing so far but as Jaemin progressed to his puberty, it seemed that the emotional stress is eating on him.

 

“You are not useless Jaemin.” Dr. Kim assured him.

 

 

“But I do nothing and both baba and appa are tired from work but they still take care of me.” Jaemin argued.

 

“They take care of you because they care for you. And you know you can help them right?” Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin sighed.

 

“How?” Jaemin asked.

 

“What does your baba wants the most?” Dr. Kim asked.

 

“He wants me to perform with him.” Jaemin replied and Dr. Kim nodded.

 

“And your Appa?” Dr Kim asked.

 

‘He wants me to dance with him.” Jaemin replied.

 

‘So, what does Jaemin needs to do?” Dr. Kim asked and Jaemin bit his lips.

 

“Do well and join baba and appa.” Dr. Kim smiled at the answer.

 

“And you are doing well Jaemin, you don’t have to worry.” Dr. Kim assured him.

 

“But Dr. Kim I have a question.” Jaemin asked and Dr. Kim urged him to continue. “I asked Baba about puppy crush before and he told me that it’s a strong attraction. And he asked me if I like someone. I answered Baba and Appa.” Jaemin looked at the doctor with serious eyes. “But Appa said they are an exception. But I don’t feel anything like that to anyone but them.” Jaemin confessed and Dr. Kim smiled at him, so Jaemin had a reason for choosing Renjun and Jeno as his caregivers.

 

 

“Don’t you like pretty girls?” She asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“No one is as pretty as baba.” Jaemin shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Boys then?” Jaemin looked at the doctor and blushed.

 

 

“No one is as handsome as appa.” Jaemin replied.

 

 

 

“It’s something you’ll figure out in the right time, take it easy Jaemin and focus on recovering so you can join your baba and appa on stage.” Dr. Kim said and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Thank you Dr. Kim.” Jaemin bowed and waved at her.

 

 

Jaemin is unsettled, for his age, puberty is a tough time but can he really understand what is happening when all he can think of is his appa and baba and how loving they are to him. Was it wrong to like them more than anyone else?

 

Jaemin sighed as he wrote on his journal, something Renjun had suggested when he turned Ten and asked about puppy crushes. He had written a lot in a span of few weeks that he progressed but he would not show it to anyone, not even his baba and appa because in all honesty, it’s just Renjun being pretty or Jeno being cool, no one but them.

 

He sighed as he wrote how much he missed them and would want cuddles from them but he was afraid because he had grown so much and he felt like they don’t want to cuddle with him. He pouted, he wanted cuddles from his baba and appa.

 

“Jaemin?” He heard his baba’s voice and he immediately closed his journal and ran to him. Renjun was smiling but Jaemin could see the dark circles on Renjun’s flawless skin.

 

 

“Baba is tired.” Jaemin commented.

 

 

“So you don’t want cuddles?” Renjun asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“I want cuddles!” Jaemin answered and it made Renjun laugh. Jaemin smiled hearing his baba laugh, it’s a sound he’ll never get tired of listening aside from Renjun’s lovely voice.

 

 

“We’ll be recording a station song soon.” Renjun informed Jaemin as he ran his hand on the little’s hair while Jamein was hugging his baba and chin resting on his shoulder. Jeno sat next to Jaemin and offered a water bottle to Renjun. “I wish you could join us.” Renjun pouted and that made Jaemin pout as well.

 

 

“I’m getting better baba. I will join you soon, manager hyung told me earlier!” Renjun smiled at the information, he was really glad he could have Jaemin back.

 

“Maybe miracles in December does happen.” Renjun chuckled as Jaemin buried his nose on Renjun’s neck.

 

 

Jeno looked at the two and can’t help but smile, they are being adorable and how can he not coo at them? He noticed Jaemin has been growing exceptionally well and that includes his visuals. Jaemin is already an eye candy to begin with but ever since Renjun took care of him, Jaemin had been irresistible. So when put together, it was a disaster waiting to happen, at least for Jeno’s poor and battered heart.

 

 

November was exciting for Jaemin because he was almost back to his old self and that delighted everyone. The hyungs were looking forward to his return and their choreographer had been really excited for his return. Jaemin came with at the recording and the sound tech welcomed him with a smile. He watched both Renjun and Jeno record their parts with twinkle in his eyes, something akin to admiration and borderline obsession. Jaemin praised them with all his heart and it made the sound tech laugh a lot watching the three of them borderline flirt with each other but he would not say a word to tip the balance because if he noticed something about the three, he kept that to himself.

 

Jaemin truly was overjoyed with how wonderful his baba and appa were treating him and when Christmas rolled in, Jaemin was back to normal. Renjun sobbed as he hugged Jaemin, finally his friend was back and that he could stop being a father figure. Of course he would miss being the pretty baba but this Jaemin is definitely someone he would not exchange for.

 

 

Jeno smiled wide as Jaemin bantered with him and hugged him, they had been best friends pre-regression so post-regression did not change that. Unfortunately for Renjun, he knew that this also meant being the sore thumb in the equation.

 

 

Donghyuck nudged him one day, the younger has a schedule for 127 but it didn’t he could not spare a few minutes for his friend. Renjun had undoubtingly helped him and Mark get their shit together and after talking it out, Mark had settled to take it slow and just be friends until he was sure of what he feels for Donghyuck. Donghyuck took it well and said that it’s better than fighting and he’s not really expecting anything from Mark. Renjun was happy for them, truth be told, but of course he’s a little hurting with his own story.

 

 

“It’s not like they’ll throw you away after all the things you did.” Donghyuck said, handing Renjun his gift.

 

 

“They surely can.” Renjun replied.

 

 

“No, how could they.” Donghyuck was perplexed. “Well if they do then you still have me and Mark hyung.” Donghyuck said and Renjun thanked him, of course he’ll have Donghyuck as his shoulder to cry on.

 

 

Once Donghyuck was gone with the 127 members, Renjun retreated to his room to read through the lyrics for their upcoming song. Dream would be doing a more mature song and it excited him to do something rebellious for once. He smiled as he studied the guide and tried to sing his part. He had wanted to get the bridge part but he knew Donghyuck’s voice could nail it better than him so he just settled to what he can sing and deliver it the best that he could.

 

“Injunnie!” He heard a voice from the door and he looked up to see Jaemin smiling at him. “We’re heading off to get some food, want to come?” Jaemin asked and Renjun shook his head, he was sure ‘we’ meant Jeno and Jaemin and he doesn’t really want to interfere with them. “Want something then?” Jaemin asked and Rnejun shook his head.

 

“I’m good don’t worry about it.” Renjun dismissed him and Jaemin waved goodbye and left the older alone.

 

Renjun had been keeping his distance from Jaemin and Jeno because he knew he’ll only be a third wheel. He had always been and unlucky for him, the short lived ‘noren’ ship ended the day SM announced NCT2018 to happen.

 

And yes he knew what their fans were saying, that Noren sunk so hard that it hurt him much more than he let on. He tried to suppress the pain but he knew when they released the teasers with Jaemin, he’ll be reduced as the third wheel and he expected it but he didn’t really thought of how painful it really was.

 

 

“They don’t need me anyway.” Renjun sighed and returned to his lyrics sheet and shut the world out to mope on his own.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I decided to give a little insight about Jaemin because all we had been reading is Renjun and Jeno’s struggles. But now I hope you had a deeper view of Jaemin’s character. I was actually waiting for you guys to ask about what Jaemin is thinking but none pop up. Anyway, please give NCT Dream lots of love ^^
> 
>  
> 
> oh and if you’ve seen the hints, some hyungs will be pivotal to this story so keep your eyes peeled. I would really like it when you tell me what you think of the story so far. It would really help me gauge my writing. I know my grammar and spelling isn’t the best but I am not really into a beta so, yeah I apologize for that.
> 
>  
> 
> And PS, who the fck is handling NCT right now bec damn they have noren selca on twt plus the nomin dream vs dream all in one day. I want to really thank them for all the shipping they are doing hahahahah


	7. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello how are you guys. Thank you for supporting this fanfiction and Renjun.
> 
> Italicized words from Renjun and Kun’s convo was in Mandarin.
> 
>  

 

 

\----  

The teaser shoot was a chaotic one. With eighteen boys to doll up, the stylists were having a field day. The three new members were nervous but they had everyone’s support. Jaemin too had been pampered by everyone, except that one person he wanted to pamper him. Jaemin pouted, he was feeling lonely and neglected.

 

He tried to extract some sort of attention from Jeno and the latter of course was the biggest panicked gay out there so he got rejected fairly easily but playfully. He laughed it off, Jeno had been someone he liked to tease and his reactions had been hilarious. If Jaemin was honest, he would say Jeno would pass as more than his best friend. He liked Jeno, a lot more than he would let on but he knew Jeno is someone who is not likely to accept such affection; Jeno at most tolerates him. The real problem though lies with Renjun. The older seemed to be a little distant and sporting a permanent frown, not to everyone but just him. Every time Jaemin tried to approach Renjun, it seems that Renjun has something to do or he’s somewhere he got to be. Jaemin pouted so bad, he wanted time with Renjun. If he would be completely honest with himself, he had been attracted to Renjun for quite sometime now, and had been even before he realized he had feelings for his best friend.

 

He can’t help himself when he was with Renjun and when they did the VLive together, he can’t really control his gaze upon Renjun. It was really difficult but the internal battle had taken a toll on him that he was not sure if he would succumb to the heartache of being ignored. He wasn’t dumb, he knew Renjun had feelings for Jeno, something that only Jeno could miss but can he at least be selfish and ask for Renjun’s attention and affection just for a second?

 

He tried to talk to Renjun more, casual ones, but Renjun was always detached and it hurts him so bad that he would just sigh and pester Jeno and shower him unwanted affection. He could see Renjun browse through his phone and every time ‘NoMin’ pops up, he’s sure he could see Renjun’s hands shake the slightest bit; he wished Renjun could also see that he was hurting.

 

 

“What’s this?” Renjun asked as Jamein handed a paper bag with a pretty bow.

 

 

“It’s a gift.” Jaemin beamed him a smile and Rnejun thanked him. “Open it!” Jaemin urged and Renjun opened it and raised a brow at Jaemin, a bracelet? “It matches mine!” Jaemin chirped, showing his own bracelet and Renjun tried his best feel enthusiastic with it.

 

“Thank you.” Renjun smiled and kept it, and Jaemin’s heart just broke, was Renjun really far fetched for him?

 

 

Jaemin met Dr. Kim as mandatory protocol and the boy sighed as he pouted at the doctor. The doctor pursed her lips before asking what has made the boy sulk.

 

“I just feel that Renjun is distancing himself and I don’t know what I did wrong!” Jaemin said and Dr. Kim smiled, she has a lovesick teen on her case.

 

“What did Renjun do to make you think that he’s distancing himself?” She asked carefully.

 

 

“He’s not as affectionate as before, I can’t even get hugs from him.” Jaemin pouted. “I can’t even talk to him for more than a few words, he always excuses himself.” Jaemin the sobbed and in a few seconds, Dr, Kim was surprised to find the boy regress. ‘I want my baba!” Jaemin sobbed and Dr. Kim tried to calm the boy down.

 

“Jaemin, we’ll call your baba okay, can you calm down a bit? Do you want your baba to see you crying?” Dr. Kim said and Jaemin hopefully could progress as soon as he could.

 

 

Dr. Kim informed Jaemin’s manager and agreed to ask for the other manager to get Renjun and Jeno. The two teens were panting as they entered the room and even before they could ask what happened, Jaemin was crying as he embraced Renjun and calling him ‘Baba’ countless of times.

 

 

‘Jaemin, I need to talk to your baba.” Dr. Kim said but Jaemin shook his head.

 

 

“No. Nana wants baba!” Jaemin wailed and Renjun was confused, Jaemin was already fine and they just finished recording their song a few days back. They were scheduled to go to LA the next week but now what happened.

 

 

“Nana, can you let baba talk to the pretty doctor? I promise I will be back.” Renjun said and Jaemin looked up at him with tear stained face.

 

 

“You promise baba?” Jaemin asked and Renjun smiled then nodded.

 

 

“I promise.” Renjun said and planted a kiss on the little’s forehead. Jaemin reluctantly let Renjun go, hugging Jeno instead who sighed and held the best friend close to him while Renjun walked to an adjacent room with Dr. Kim.

 

 

They sat across each other and Dr. Kim sighed and held Renjun’s hand. “I am not the right person to say this but considering the situation, I guess you need to know about this.” She said and took a deep breath. “Jaemin’s regression is unstable and I think certain triggers can prompt him to regress and progress. He is in a state that is really precarious and you are both a poison and a cure.” She said and Renjun looked at her with bewilderment.

 

 

“I am what?” Renjun asked and Sr. Kim sadly smiled.

 

 

“Jaemin has deep attachment to you more than Jeno.” She explained.

 

 

“But they are best friends.” Renjun argued.

 

 

“But you are more than a best friend.” She replied and it doesn’t take Renjun that much time to digest the information and understand the implications of the words uttered. “You are someone important to Jaemin and you distancing yourself triggered his mind to go back to a safe age, he regressed to a time he felt he had your attention and affection. The time when he had your love.” She explained and Renjun felt tears fell down his eyes.

 

Why was the world unfair to them? Why must Jaemin like him like that when he likes Jeno? Why must Jaemin stir the emotions inside him and burden him with guilt of an unrequited love when he himself is suffering as well.

 

 

“Does Jeno knows?” Renjun asked but Dr. Kim shook his head.

 

 

“I trust that you’ll do whatever you can to help Jaemin. I am not asking you to love him the way he does to you, but don’t push him away.” She said and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“Can I stay and think things over?” Renjun asked and Dr. Kim nodded then left him.

 

 

Jaemin looked up as the door opened but started sobbing when Renjun did not come back.

 

 

“Your baba needs to sort out some things, can you wait for a few more minutes?” She asked and JAemin reluctantly nodded.

 

 

Renjun was lost as his tears slid down his cheeks. How was he to process this information? How can he push away someone who has been hurting him knowing that he can hurt him back and cure him eventually? Was he really that unfortunate to have such fate played upon by forces unknown to him?

 

He wanted to laugh and form alien conspiracy theories about his fate, but he knew t wasn’t the case; this is very real and very serious. He closed his eyes and sobbed hardcrying until he felt empty, because out of all the people that could love him, it has to be that one person that Jeno loves the most. It sucked to be him, why him?

 

 

He eventually straightened himself and walked out of the room. Jaemin looked at him and sobbed, his baba was crying and he knew he was part of it, he was a burden to his baba. “Nana is bad.” Jaemin said and Renjun sobbed as he held the little close to his body.  He questioned the universe, why must this be their fate? Why are they a complicated mess?

 

 

Jeno looked at them and felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Seeing Jaemin crying had been difficult already but seeing Renjun crying made his heart felt like being crushed and he was out of breath. He would never thought seeing both Jaemin and Renjun like this would make him feel like dying, because someone told him, he’ll just jump out the window and kill himself than feel this pain over two people that had a special place in his heart.

 

 

He never really admitted it but Jaemin and Renjun, they were special. They were his two most beloved members and if he considered Jaemin as his best friend before, he wanted to consider him as more. But he was scared to receive such affection, something that he was really not ready to deal with. And Renjun, he wanted to keep him next to him at all times. Renjun is a whole lot of different affection and he would bang his head over and over again but the answer will still remain the same, Renjun is someone he loves.

 

 

“Let’s get you home.” Their manager called out and they thanked Dr. Kim before they left.

 

The ride was solemn and Jaemin slept on Renjun’s shoulder. Jeno held out Jaemin’s other hand was deeply thinking. What could he do to make everything better? How can he take away the pain from both Jaemin and Renjun? He sighed as he wished he had Doyoung with him but the U unit was currently in Ukraine to film a music video. Who should he talk to?

 

 

The dorm was eerily silent when they entered and their manager kindly settled Jaemin on his bed. Jeno and Renjun looked at each other briefly before Renjun excused himself to go to Kun, he needed his ge right now. He ran towards the dorm and burst through the door but stopped when he saw his Kung e being wrapped in warm hugs by two people. He felt tears fell from his eyes again, because he was jealous and also happy for his ge. He knew Kun had been suffering a lot, feeling out of place and did not belong, something that he too felt, but now seeing him find love in two people is making his emotional. He tried to be silent as he left but he felt warm arms before he could leave and a gentle kiss on his head.

 

 

“We’ll look at Jaemin.” Renjun heard Ten’s voice, sweet and gentle.

 

 

“Don’t stay up too late Ten, you have to fly to Ukraine tomorrow.” Kun reminded the younger before the door closed.

 

Kun pulled the younger towards the living room and sat him down then prepared some jasmine tea, something that would calm down the crying boy. Kun embraced the younger tightly and hummed a Chinese lullaby, something he had done to calm down the younger Chinese members whenthey were missing home and crying to him.

 

“ _What is wrong Junnie?”_ Kun asked, his voice gentle and warm that it made Renjun cry even more. _“It’s okay baobei.”_ Kun kissed the top of Renjun’s head and cradled him until the sobs died down and Renjun wiped the tears off of his face.

 

 

 _“Why is life unfair ge?”_ Renjun asked and Kun somehow knew where this is going.

 

 

 _“I’m sorry Junnie.”_ Kun apologized but Renjun shook his head, Kun did nothing wrong.

 

 

 

“ _You did nothing wrong ge. I am just confused.”_ Renjun said and Kun nodded, urging him to continue. “ _You know how much I love Jeno.”_ Un nodded once more, how could he not know that? “ _But I was told that Jaemin had that same feeling for me and if I distanced myself he could regress back._ ” Renjun felt fresh tears falling. “ _He did ge. He regressed because of me.”_ Renjun cried out.

 

 

Kun held Renjun close to him as his tears fell for his own eyes. “ _Do you think it’s your responsibility to love Jaemin back?”_ Kun asked and Renjun shook his head.

 

“ _I don’t want to make him feel that I was obligated to love him. I don’t want him to pity himself. I don’t want him to feel what I am feeling.”_ Renjun confessed because as much as he doesn’t love Jaemin the same way he does for Jeno, Jaemin still is someone he holds dear to his heart.

 

 

 _“What will make you happy Renjun?” Kun asked and Renjun looked at him confused teary eyes. “What will make your heart feel light? Will seeing Jaemin happy or having Jeno next to you? Would loving Jaemin as equal to Jeno make it easier on you? Would you consider that maybe you don’t need to choose one over the other to be happy?”_ Kun asked and smiled at Renjun. “ _Renjun-ah, it’s time for you to feel loved. You are selfless and now that someone is willing to love you, can you at least think of the possibility that it can work?”_ Kun smiled and kissed the younger’s forehead. “ _Maybe it’s time to think of yourself and be a bit selfish.”_ Kun said and this time he led Renjun to his room.

 

Renjun lied next to Kun and wrapped his arms around the older’s torso, snuggling like a kid. Kun smiled as he ran a finger on the younger’s hair and singing a comforting lullaby. He knew it is too much for Renjun to think about, but if he wanted Renjun to be happy, he needed to let him see the big picture and take a leap of faith, something that he did and now he doesn’t regret.

 

 _It’s time to be selfish and let them in Renjun. Both of them_.

 

 

Jeno opened the door and was surprised to see Johnny and Ten smiling at him. “Can you go with me?” Johnny invited but Jenowas a little confused.

 

‘I’ll look after Jaemin, go ahead.” Ten said and entered the dorm room, going straight towards Jaemin’s room.

 

Johnny nudged Jeno and they walked towards the 127 dorm. They walked in relative silence and when they reached the said dorm, Johnny led him towards his room. Jeno was confused, why would his hyung bring him to such a personal space? Jeno noticed the hanged pictures and his jaws dropped seeing three familiar faces smiling happily at each other; their eyes shining and loing. Johnny made him sito n the chair as he himself sat on the bed thenlooked at the boy with kind eyes.

 

 

“Doyoung told me that you are confused.” Johnny started and Jeno bit his lipp as he fized his gaze on the carpeted floor. “We won’t judge you if you have certain feelings for someone.” Johnny added and Jeno looked at his hyung.

 

 

“It’s complicated.” Jeno confessed and Johnny nodded.

 

“what is not complicated in Life Jeno?” Johnny asked and Jeno sighed.

 

 

“Are you, Ten hyung and Kun hyung together?” Jeno asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Does it bother you that we are?” Johnny asked and Jeno thought for a while, was it really something uncomfortable? Was having a relationship with two people such an inconceivable thought that it was irrational? Jeno doesn’t know the answer so he stayed quiet. “You know, it wasn’t me who caught feelings for Kun. I would admit I was surprised but the idea wasn’t as repulsive as it was in paper.” Johnny sighed and walked towards the pictures, eyes soft as he looked at the two most precious people in his heart. “Kun is not hard to love, he’s just a lonely soul who wanted a place to belong, something that both Ten and I can provide.” Johnny explained.

 

 

“Was it pity?” Jeno asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“No. Maybe when it started, I questioned Ten, was he really falling for Kun because Kun was lonely or was it something deeper?” Johnny told the younger and faced him. “He looked at me and smiled, that smile I fell in love with and I knew it was not the case. Kun is something that completed us.” Johnny explained. “What about you?” Jeno again bit his lip and looked at the floor.

 

 

He thought deeply, of what he felt for Renjun and Jaemin, for both of them. “Jaemin is my best friend.” Jeno blurted out and Johnny hummed. “And Renjun, he is more.” Jeno confessed. “but, it seems that I feel a certain pang and selfishness to have them both.” Jeno felt tears ran down his eyes as he remembered the pain-stricken faces of two people he loved most. He sobbed as the realization hit him, He loved both Renjun and Jaemin.

 

Johnny pulled Jeno into the bed and hugged him tightly, and the boy allowed himself to feel the warm embrace of the elder, reveling in the comfort and security his Johnny hyung provided him.  “Was it hard to accept it Jeno? Would you be willing to risk something to gain everything?” Johnny asked as Jeno continued to cry and wet the front of Johnny’s shirt.

 

 

“I’m afraid hyung.” Jeno admitted. “But, I want them.” Jeno muttered. “I Love them. Both of them.” Jeno sobbed as he let the pain wash over him and took hold of his very core. He allowed the emotions spill like an overfilled dam and let go of the restraint that he had. He was not really one for emotional breakdown but this time, he knew he had to succumb to the pain gripping his heart to start anew and to claim two people who he wants more than anything in this world. He wanted Jaemin’s smile to forever grace the younger’s face. He wanted Renjun’s eyes sparkle and bring light to the world, at least his world. He wanted to be the one to hold their hands and brave through the unknown future.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid Jeno.” Johnny answered him. “If you allow yourself to love them and fight for them, you can be their pillar.” Johnny replied. “If you can be bigger man to be their support, you don’t need to suffer, all three of you.’ Johnny said and allowed Jeno to settle the internal turmoil that he was having. ‘we’re here for you, remember that.” Johnny then kissed Jeno’s forehead and cradled him like a baby, something Jeno needed but doesn’t voice out. “And allow them to love you Jeno, let them in.” Johnny said and Jeno nodded.

 

_Allow yourself to love and be loved. Don’t be afraid to take the first step._

 

 

Ten watched the little sleep peacefully and sighed, he wished he could take the pain away. Ten wathed Jaemin stirred and smiled when the younger woke up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. “How are you feeling Jaemin?” Ten asked and Jaeminsighed and tried not to tear up.

 

“Have I regressed?” Jaemin asked and Ten nodded, Their manager informed them when they picked upp Jeno and Renjun.

 

 

“Was it really that bad that it triggered your regression?” Ten asked and Jaemin nodded then hugged his knees. Ten wanted to cry seeing Jaemin this small and fragile, like he had lost everything in his life.

 

 

“I love him.” Jaemin choked out and Ten immediately came to the younger’s side and enveloped him in a hug. Jaemin cried hard as he clutched on Ten’s shirt. “I love him.” Jaemin’s voice was strained and Ten felt tears fall down from his own eyes. “I love him.” Jaemin repeated and Ten could only hold him tightly.

 

 

‘I know Jaemin.” Ten answered and kissed the top of the younger’s head. “I know.” Ten assured him.

 

 

‘But why can’t he love me back?” Jaemin asked, sobbing as his heart hurt at the thought of Renjun’s cold treatment. “Am I not worthy to have him? Am I really someone undeserving?” Jaemin asked and Ten shook his head as he forced Jamein to look at him.

 

 

“You are deserving of love Jaemin.” Ten assured him.

 

 

“But why can’t Renjun love me back? Why can’t I at least be a friend? Why does he push me away?” Jaemin asked and to be honest, Ten doesn’t have an answer. ‘I wish I was Jeno so Renjun can love me back.” Jaemin whimpered and Ten sighed and held him tighter.

 

 

“It’s not really bad to try loving both equally.” Ten said and Jaemin looked up. “It’s not the norm but we made it work.” Ten said and Jaemin sighed. “Do you perhaps have feelings for Jeno too?” Ten asked and Jaemin sighed.

 

“More than a friend.” Jaemin replied, trying to regain his composure. “But I am sure he thinks of me as just his friend.” Jaemin replied. “I just wish I had better luck than this.” Jeamin silently cried as he played with the bracelet on his wrist, something he had hope Renjun would at least appreciate.

 

 

“You are lucky Nana.” Ten assured him. “You are full of love.” Ten added.

 

 

“Not when my best friend and my crush doesn’t really return my feelings.” Jaemin snorted and pulled away from Ten.

 

 

“You have to work it out, the three of you.” Ten informed him. “It’s not easy but you can make it work; we did so can you.” Ten encouraged Jaemin who looked up to Ten with eyes sparkling with hope and unshed tears.

 

 

“You think so hyung?” Jaemin asked and Ten nodded with a smile.

 

  
“It’s not easy Jaemin but you can. You will.” Ten said with a beautiful smile. “But you have to try. You have to be brave enough to confront your fears and fight for them, For Renjun more specifically.” Ten said and JAemin sighed as he wiped his tears.

 

 

“Can you stay here hyung? Until you needed to go for your flight.” Jaemin asked and Ten smiled and ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

 

“Come one we need to sleep.” Ten urged and Jaemin scooted to the side as Ten slipped under the covers. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Ten and laid his head on top of Ten’s chest.

 

 

 

‘Hyung, is it wrong to be selfish? To want Renjun more than I want anything in this world? To have Jeno look at me like he does with Renjun? Am I going to be punished to want two people so much because it hurt to be apart from them.” Ten could feel the fresh tears seeping through his clothes and he held back the tears of his own.

 

  
“No Jaemin, sometimes you have to take care of yourself and indulge yourself in luxuries. Your heart deserves to be loved.’ Ten replied.

 

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jaemin muttered and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

 

_You deserve to be happy, even if it meant being selfish. Do this for yourself, do what will make you happy._

 

 

\-------  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This chapter was written while Why Don’t We’s 8 Letters was on loop. Yes I wanted to feel the most angst while I deliver this blow so I had to be emotionally in the zone. And yes I was sobbing while typing this so yeah, if there are errors, blame my sweating eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> I already told you that some hyungs would be pivotal to norenmin’s relationship and because I am the most biased person when it comes to Kun and Johnny (and Yuta) it’s johnkunten. It’s just that, you have to sympathize with me when Kun and Renjun ends up the ‘third wheel’ Kun more than Renjun. It just pains me as a KunRen bias and read fics or watch vids and they end up being awkward on the side.
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, that’s were this story stemmed out from. ^^


	8. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So yeah, sorry for making you sad about the last chapter, it has to come sooner or later bu I chose the sooner option. Anyway, here is an update.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

Jaemin woke up and blinked as he saw Yuta bringing in his food. Ten had an early flight and he was sure Johnny accompanied the Thai to the airport leaving only three hyungs in the dorm.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yuta asked and Jaemin sighed. “Ten told me about your situation. It will get better Nana.” Yuta beamed him a smile as the older ran a hand on his head. Jaemin was grateful for his hyungs and even just a little, Yuta’s smile made him feel lighter.

 

 

“Where are they?” Jaemin asked and Yuta knew why Jaemin chose such pronouns instead of their names.

 

 

“Renjun is with Kun, Jeno is with Taeil hyung.” Yuta informed him. “Eat up, Kun cooked breakfast for Ten but made lots of extra.” Yuta informed him and placed the tray on his lap and started feeding Jaemin.

 

 

“Hyung, I am not a kid.” Jaemin huffed but allowed the older to feed him.

 

 

“Hey, let your hyung feel useful.” Yuta smirked and Jaemin chuckled, he is really happy to have Yuta as his hyung.

 

 

“Hyung?” Jaemin asked and Yuta smiled at him. “How did you end up with Taeyong hyung? I mean you like Winwin hyung right?” Jaemin asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Because Taeyong was willing to sacrifice a lot of things to make me happy. When Hansol hyung left, it broke me apart but Taeyong held me close and just made me accept that it’s not my fault and that someone’s willing to love me for who I am.” Yuta said and Jaemin nodded. “Sometimes, you just need to be that one person the other needed, maybe not as a lover but maybe just a friend, and everything will just fall on its natural pace.” Yuta answered and Jaemin bit his lip and looked at Yuta with teary  eyes.

 

 

‘Should I let him go?” Jaemin asked and Yuta sighed then placed the try down on the bedside table and hugged Jaemin.

 

 

 

“What will make you happy Jaemin? What would make them happy?” Yuta asked and then kissed the younger’s temple. “You have to let them know how you feel and you have to know what they feel.  If you three don’t talk it out, you will all be filled with pain and regrets.” Yuta told the younger and Jaemin nodded, he couldn’t thank Yuta enough.

 

 

“Yuta hyung!” Jisung’s head popped inside and when he saw them cuddling, he bounded up to them and wormed his way to be part of the cuddling.

 

Jisung is still very much a child and both yuta and Jaemin would indulge in his needs for affection. ‘you hungry?” Yuta asked and Jisung nodded.

 

 

“lele went to Kun hyung’s dorm and left me.” Jisung pouted and Yuta hummed and rubbed his arms.

 

 

‘Come on, let’s get you some food. Taeyong will rat my ears off if I don’t feed you well.” Yuta urged the boy who held on to Jaemin.

 

 

‘Jaemin hyung, please smile, I miss it too much.” Jisung pouted and Jaemin sighed before smiling.

 

 

“You know what, I will do what will make me happy.” Jaemin uttered and then jumped ff the bed to chase happiness.

 

“Jaemin hyung fighting!” Jisung called out and Yuta laughed as he pulled the youngest towards the kitchen, the younger grabbing the tray with him.

 

 

\---

 

Jeno walked out of Johnny’s room and rubbed his eyes to as he yawned. He was startled when his name was called and he saw Taeil waving him over towards the table to eat breakfast.

 

 

“Johnny left with Ten.” Taeil informed him and set a plate for the younger. “Eat up, Kun made breakfast.” Taeil informed him and Jeno nodded then took a small bite. “You may talk to me, you know we do care for everyone in this group.” Taeil said then sipped his coffee.

 

“I am grateful for your help hyung.” Jeno said then sighed. “Hyung, when did you realize you were attracted to another male?” Jeno asked and Taeil hummed.

 

 

“When I met Sicheng.” Taeil answered almost instantly and it made Jeno laugh.

 

 

“You really like winwin hyung?” Jeno asked and Taeil nodded with a smile.

 

 

“You can call me whipped” Taeil shrugged and Jeno sighed even more.

 

 

“Does your parents know?” Jeno asked and Taeil nodded.

 

 

“It was hard but I just had to let them know the source of my happiness. If they don’t accept it then who cares, I want to live my life happily.” Taeil said then smiled.

 

 

“Did they accept you?” Jeno asked and Taeil nodded.

 

 

“I basically prepared a power point presentation entitled, It’s a Winwin if you love Winwin.” Taeil said and Jeno laughed hard, that is something only Taeil can come up with. “Yuta helped me out so don’t laugh at me.” Taeil glared at Jeno but smiled soon after, hearing Jeno laugh is a milestone in this tricky situation. ‘Eat up, I don’t want Kun to come here and tell me how bad I am for not feeding you.” Taeil urged the younger who nodded.

 

 

“But hyung, aren’t you, Kun hyung and Yuta hyung fighting over Winwin hyung?” Jeno inquired and Taeil raised a brow.

 

 

“Ah, Kun is just a friend that Winwin treasures, they are both Chinese and they understand each other well.” Taeil explained. Yuta is a clingy friend that wanted affection, Taeyong fortunately wanted to be someone to give him that attention. Taeyong is super whipped he learned Japanese to accompany Yuta in watching anime.” Taeil explained.

 

 

“Really?” Jeno asked chewing his food happily.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s not because we have plans to conquer Japan, he really wanted Yuta to speak his native tongue and not restrict him to Korean; much like Johnny and Ten learning Chinese for Kun.” Taeil explained.

 

 

“Should I learn Chinese too?” Jeno asked and Taeil shook his head.

 

 

 

“You are not forced to, you have to want to.” Taeil informed him and Jeno nodded. “You guys are still young, you just need to learn how to talk to each other and figure it out as a trio, Johnny, Ten and Kun did, you can too.” Taeil assured him.

 

 

“Thanks hyung, I mean it.” Jeno said and Taeil smiled at him.

 

 

“Where is that fish head?” They heard Donghyuck’s voice as the younger exited his room and Taeil walked protectively in front of Jeno to block the angry teenager. ‘Jeno for fusk sake how stupid are you?” Donghyuck screamed at him and Taeil has to pull the younger away in case a fist fight occurs, less likely because they are not violent kids.

 

 

“Donghyuck, calm down and mind your language.” Taeil warned the boy.

 

 

“But Taeil hyung, look at him!!! He’s got so many chances to be the better man but no, he had to be a coward!” Donghyuck was seething. “You can’t even notice how they were both feeling for you despite being obvious and you know what, you suck! My friends does not deserve such pain in the ass!” Donghyuck shouted and Taeil sat him down on the sofa and glared at him.

 

 

“Not everyone is like you Donghyuck! Not everyone can deal with their problem with strong words and courage. You need to understand how delicate their situation is, you are not the one confused and torn between two people you care most.” Taeil reprimanded the younger.

 

 

“It’s okay Taeil hyung, I know I did wrong.” Jeno sighed and both Taeil and Donghyuck looked at him. ‘I’ll fix it.” Jeno said and then walked out to face two people he really needed to talk to.

 

 

\----

 

“ _Renjun-ah, come have breakfast.”_ Kun called out and the ounger bounded towards the kitchen. Kun smiled at him and hugged the younger like he was his own child.

 

 

“ _Kun ge._ ’ Renjun whined but still nuzzled his face on the older’s chest.

 

 

“ _How are you feeling junnie?”_ Kun asked and Renjun sighed.

 

 

“ _Much better now that I cried half of my body fluids._ ” Renjun replied and Kun laughed, Renjun’s sarcasm is a clear sign that the younger is feeling better.

 

 

” _Great, I made porridge so you can replenish those fluids._ ” Kun answered and placed the steaming bowl in front of Renjun.

 

 

“ _You didn’t go with Johnny hyung and Ten hyung?”_ Renjun asked and Kun shook his head.

 

 

“ _I can’t leave my child alone and hurting. Besides, Ten needs to be with Johnny for as long as he could, they’ll be separated for a bit of time._ ” Kun explained and Renjun sighed.

 

 

“ _How’d you make it work_?” Renjun asked and Kun hummed.

 

 

“ _Communication. Lots and lots of communication_.” Kun answered. “ _I was reluctant you know, Johnny hyung and Ten have been together forever so when Ten confessed I was petrified and shocked. Johnny wasn’t really sure about it too but we talk about it, and we just came to realize that we are better off as three._ ” Kun summed up. “ _Are you ready to face them?”_ Kun asked and Renjun sighed. “ _Not unless you’re up for it, don’t push yourself too hard.”_ Kun reminded him.

 

 

“ _I better face them now than later, we have to film for the music video.”_ Renjun sighed.

 

 

“ _Are you sure?”_ Kun asked and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“ _Good Morning_!!” They heard a loud voice and soon Chenle is sashaying his way towards the kitchen. Kun immediately scooped up some porridge for him and set it on the table. “ _are you still sad ge?”_ Chenle asked and Renjun sighed. _“The others aren’t any better._ ” Chenle pouted and Renjun ruffled the younger’s hair.

 

“ _I’ll take care of it okay.”_ Renjun said and Chenle sighed.

 

 _“You don’t need to fix everything, there’s three of you and you all need to fix it together.”_ Chenle informed him.

 

 

‘ _I was telling him that.”_ Kun nodded across the two and Renjun bit his lower lip as he played with the porridge.

 

 

“ _I’ll think of something.”_ Renjun replied meekly.

 

\----- 

 

As soon as Jaemin stepped out of the dorm, he was greeted by Jeno’s surprised face. It felt too much like a scene out of a drama as they made eye contact and saw pain in both their eyes. They stood there frozen and speechless.

 

They both contemplated, who would take the step first? Would it be Jeno who had a lot to say but no voice to say it? Or will it be Jaemin who wanted to give love in hopes to receive some part of it as well?

 

Time stood still, no one still moved and they could hear each other breathing heavily, hearts obviously pounding with anxiety and fist clenching and unclenching. They opened and closed their mouths in hope to speak words to heavy on their tongue; but no sound came out and it was deafening.

 

 _Until a certain sound of the elevator broke the eerie silence_.

 

 

They both turned their heads and as the elevator door opened, they saw the face of an angel who had mourned too heavily that they felt their hearts breaking seeing him this broken.

 

Renjun stepped out of the elevator and gasped as he saw two figures in the hallway looking at him with the same sad expressions that he was sporting. He felt tear brim on his eyes and he wanted a way out, he can’t do this yet, he can’t face them and not feel overwhelmed. But his feet seemed like they were glued to the floor. When he did find the courage to take a step back, he felt arms wrapped around him and soon found himself enveloped by warmth of not just one body but of two. Renjun let out his tears and he felt warm kisses on his head, he sobbed harder.

 

 

 

 

“If I make you this unhappy Renjun, I am willing to step down and let you go.” Jaemin’s words pierced through his heart. “I mean it Renjun. I mean it.” Jaemin held him tight.

 

 

“Jaemin.” Jeno’s voice was warm but commanding.

 

 

“I will try to move on. Don’t mind me.” Renjun can feel the pain in the youngest’s voice and the tremble in his body.

 

 

“Jaemin-ah.” Renjun’s voice squeaked and the two boys loosened their grip on him and looked at him.

 

 

‘it’s okay, I will be okay.” Jaemin smiled but the tears that fell betrayed him and Renjun cried and held the younger and sobbed in his chest.

 

 

“You’re not okay. None of us is.” Renjun spoke sadly

 

 Jeno stepped behind Jaemin and wrapped his arms around the younger then rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “We can be okay.” Jeno finally spoke and it felt like that it’s all that matters. ‘We’ll be okay.” Jeno reassured them and kissed Jaemin’s cheek and then leaned in to reach Renjun’s head to plant a kiss as well. “Come on we need to settle things.” Jeno led them back to their dorm where Yuta and Jisung were in the kitchen and eating.

 

They were wide eyed as Jeno led the two towards his room and Yuta took that as a prompt to give them space. He led Jisung out of the dorm and called Kun, they need to plan something for the boys.

 

 

They sat on the carpeted floor, sniffling and rubbing tears away from their faces; they all looked terrible and it they grimaced at how they end up being a mess.

 

 

“I should go first.” Jaemin spoke up and both Renjun and Jeno looked at him, “I’m sorry if I am a burden. With the injury I sustained, it really took a toll on me, especially mentally.” Jaemin started and Renjun took his hand and interlaced their fingers. Jaemin smiled as he felt the warmth but he knew he shouldn’t get used to it. “I’ve been holding back my feelings Renjun because I do know how you feel about me, I am not someone you love dearly.” Jaemin started to tear up agin and it was Jeno who wiped the tears away. “I love you Renjun, so much that it pains me to see you cry  because of me. I am tying you down because of my condition and I don’t want that. I want you to smile freely and happily; and if I am not the one who can give you that, I am willing to let you go. I only wish to see you happy Renjun, and I can love you from afar. If it makes you smile, I’ll stay away.” Jaemin burst out crying again and Rnejun felt his heart breaking.

 

“Jaemin.” Renjun’s voice was sweet and soothing, like always had been. He moved closer to Jaemin and knelt in front of him. He wiped the fresh tears away from the younger’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss his forehead. ‘you’re never a burden  Jaemin. Never.” Renjun spoke sweetly.

 

 

“But you don’t love me like I do Renjun and I don’t want you to feel guilty for not returning my feelings.” Jaemin blurted out and Renjun sighed.

 

 

“I can learn Jaemin.” Renjun leaned in to kiss the younger’s cheek. “I can.” And Jaemin felt soft lips on his for a moment.

 

 

Jaemin gaped and looked at Renjun who was smiling shyly and blushing. “But you love Jeno.” Jaemin uttered and Renjun nodded.

 

 

‘That I do. But it doesn’t mean I can’t love you too. I am sure you love Jeno too.” Renjun spoke only the truth and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“And I love you both.” Jeno said and this time he leaned in to give each a peck on the cheek.

 

 

“Renjun does not deserve a measly peck on the cheek.” Jaemin hit Jeno’s arm and that made Jeno laugh and leaned into Renjun to properly kiss him on the lips. Jaemin smiled as he watched them kiss, a little longer than what he was expecting but the flushed faces of the two when they parted made him smile wider.

 

 

“I was confused to be honest but I guess I just needed the right advise. Both of you are important to me and I wouldn’t and couldn’t choose one over the other. We can make it work, us three.” Jeno said and then leaned in to kiss Jaemin on the lips. “I love you Jaemin. I love you Renjun.” He said and both male kissed his cheeks at the same time.

 

 

Jaemin smiled wide and it made Renjun laugh, this was a nice feeling, all three of them together, understanding what they mean for each other. Renjun may not love jaemin as much as he loves Jeno now but he was sure he could learn to; besides, Jaemin’s smile already makes his heart skip a beat. Jaemin may not love Jeno that much as he does with Renjun but he was sure it’s not platonic anymore. And while Jeno never fully express what he felt, he loves both equally.

 

 

“I am needy. I want affection and hug and kisses. I want to be babied.” Jaemin confessed and Renjun rolled his eyes.

 

 

‘I am sure you are. You called me baba for fuck’s sake.” Renjun said and Jaemin grinned stole a kiss on Renjun’s cheek. “Do it properly.” Renjun whined and pulled Jaemin into a liplock which surprised the younger. “I am possessive so you better not make me jealous.” Renjun warned.

 

 

 

“And I am boring.” Jeno said next to them and it made both laugh loudly.

 

 

“The hell you are.’ Renjun said and back hugged him while Jaemin sat on his lap and rested his head on the older’s shoulder.

 

 

  
They enjoyed the moment of just having each other, talking about arrangements and skinships, but finally went out of the room when Renjun received a call from Kun to eat. They went out of the room to meet the others in the 127  dorm because Johnny had brought take out and they’ll eat lunch together. When they reached the dorm, it was silent and they saw Johnny sitting on the couch and holding a tablet. He glanced up to them and Jaemin raised his hands that were both intertwined with Jeno and Renjun while smiling wide.

 

 

 

‘We’re okay now hyung, we’re all together now.” Jaemin chirped happily while Renjun and Jeno blushed.

 

 

 

“Oh my god are they really fine? Johnny please tell me they are _together_ together.” Taeyong’s voice rang from the tablet and Johnny flipped the device towards the three.

 

 

Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno gaped at the faces of their hyungs, Taeyong was wide eyes while looking at them, Doyoung was holding back his tears, Jaehyun was grinning at them, Sicheng was giving them thumbs up, Lucas and Jungwoo were clapping their hands and Mark was looking at them proudly.

 

 

“Oh my god they are together.” Taeyong finally teared up and Doyoung grabbed the device to look at the three.

 

 

‘My babies, you grow up so fast, are you three okay now?” Doyoung asked and the three nodded.

 

 

‘Please inform ten hyung.” Jaemin smiled wide.

 

 

“Yutaaaaa!” Taeyong’s voice rang and Yuta went out of his room, tagging along Chenle and Jisung. “Yutaaaaaa!” Taeyong shriked and Johnny handed the device to the Japanese. “Hug my babies for me.” Yuta rolled his eyes and handed the device back to Johnny and proceeded to hug the boys one by one.

 

 

 

“I am very happy that you sorted it out.” Yuta smiled and give each boy a kiss on the forehead.

 

 

‘okay peasants, I slaved myself to cook for you, come and eat.” Kun hollered from the kitchen.

 

 

“Who taught Kun how to speak like that?” Taeyong shrieked from the device.

 

 

‘That would be Ten.” Johnny answered as he chuckled.  “Taeil hyung, come say hi to Winwin.” Johnny beckoned the eldest and Taeil rushed to greet Winwin, Donghyuck sat next to Taeil and he waved at Mark who was grinning while making signs with his hands that only Donghyuck understood.

 

 

“Last one at the table washes the dishes. And you guys need to rest, it’s too early for you and you have a full day sched. Taeyong hyung be more responsible.” Kun called out and the other members laughed at how Kun was being all sassy.

 

 

“Better listen to mama Kun!” Chenle said and Kun glared at him.

 

 

“It’s appa!” Kun hissed but a kiss from Johnny pacified him.

 

 

“Go easy on the baby okay?” Johnny muttered and Kun just sighed.

 

 

“Fine. Now everyone eat!” Kun announced and everyone said goodbye to the other members and they enjoyed their lunch together while smiling wide and sharing stories of how the three finally made it work.

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: This chapter was written while Love in the ice (TVXQ) was played on loop.
> 
> I apologize that I had to drop a huge as angst on you the last chapter so I hoped this chapter made it easier for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted the other dreamies to have their moment so even if it was forced, please accept the efforts of ChenSungHyuck.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted this to reflect how NorenMin/Nanoren evolved in 2017-2018. I know there are still supremacist for one pair but watching a lot of videos about them esp. vlives and that Dream vs Dream clips, it really made me realize how their dynamics went from detached friends to a powerful unit. People may think that oh Renjun is the third wheel and Noren sank, but then you see Jaemin looking at Renjun like he was his world and being sassy when Renjun talks about Mark and not him. Naren really went out there sailed.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and here it is the big reveal… the actual video that prompted me to write this story is the Vlive of Jungwoo, Jaemin, Kun and Chenle doing a cooking show and both Jeno and Renjun called Jaemin. Jaemin’s face was so cute and giggly like he had been expecting his boys to call him and that sparked an idea in me that maybe Jaemin is Noren’s baby.
> 
>  
> 
> I marked this as complete but if I have the time, I wanted to write just some moments the three had during the duration of their promotions. But I would probably just make it an epilogue. I don’t know when I can write it and I don’t want you to expect a lot so I guess I’ll just give you this ending for now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank everyone who had read this, subscribes, bookmarked, left kudos and upvotes, and commented both in Aff and AO3. Your feedbacks were amazing and motivated me to write updates. I loved how you sympathized with the characters and wished them well. I hope you’ll continue to love and support them either as pairs or triplets ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This has been Jhengchie and thank you for being with me through this journey.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My Sweet Little Sunshine
> 
> September 13, 2018 – September 30, 2018


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FANFICTION, HERE IS THE EPILOGUE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

 

 

\------

 

They were all watching a movie when they heard their manager enter the dorm. They greeted them and soon the managers informed them of their schedules, the dream members would need to go to LA to film their music video while Mark will join them direct from Ukraine.

 

“Jaemin-ah, you need to have your check up before we leave.” He informed them and Jaemin nodded with a wide smile.

 

 

“Okay hyung.” Jaemin gave him a thumbs up and snuggled next to Jeno, the older wrapping an arm around the younger while Jaemin pulled Renjun closer to him.

 

 

“Am I missing something?” He asked and Renjun sighed then just cocked his head to the side.

 

 

“We’re uhm, together.” Jeno said and their manager gaped at them.

 

 

“For real?” He asked and the three nodded. “Three of you?” He asked again and they still nodded. “I gotta make calls.” He rushed outside and they just took that as a precautionary step, the company needed to have contingency plans to protect their idols.

 

 

“It’ll be okay.” Johnny assured them and the three nodded.

 

 

It took close to half an hour when their manager returned and they told them that the check up would be scheduled the next day before they leave for LA in three days. The three nodded and thanked him for hi hard work. After reminding them to keep it on the down low for now, he left them to check their travel documents for their trip.

 

 

 

 ----

 

 

Jaemin was being a baby, he did not regress but he was just acting like a spoiled brat and it made Renjun roll his eyes.

 

 

“If you don’t hurry up Nana, I’ll leave without you and I will ask manager hyung to rearrange the rooms.” Renjun warned and Jaemin pouted and hurriedly dressed up, he did not want to test Renjun’s limits because he was sure that Renjun means it.

 

 

Once they reached the basement parking though, they gaped as they saw three females waving at them. They ran towards them and enveloped each in warm hugs as they sobbed; they missed their moms that much.

 

“Ma!” Renjun was crying and his mother wiped the tears off of her son’s eyes and cheeks before planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

“I miss you sweetheart.” Mrs. Huang said and Renjun buried his face on his mother’s chest.

 

 

“I miss you more.” Renjun replied.

 

 

When they were both settled, they faced the others and was surprised to see the four beaming a wide smile. Jaemin then walked towards Renjun and held his hand while Jeno followed soon after, the smallest and eldest now sandwiched between the two boys. Mrs. Huang looked at them and beamed a smile.

 

 

“Are you going to ask for my son’s hand in marriage?” She asked and the two blushed but nodded once, making the mothers laugh altogether. “I may ask a hefty dowry.” Mrs. Huang joked and kissed the other two in their forehead. ‘Shall we get going now, you’ll be late for your appointment.” She urged and they boarded the van, each son sitting next to their mothers.

 

 

Dr. Kim was surprised as the group entered her office but a smiling Jaemin made her smile as well.

 

“What do we have here?” She asked and Jaemin held both of Jeno’s and Renjun’s hands and showed it to the doctor. “oh, are you three together?” She asked and the three nodded.

 

 

“Consented.” Mrs. Na said and Dr. Kim smiled.

 

 

“Shall I talk to you three then?” Dr. Kim asked and the three nodded and followed her to another room.

 

 

The three sat across her and they waited for Dr.Kim to speak. She checked Jaemin’s files and then asked him generic questions at first. “How have you been holding up Jaemin?” She asked and JAemin smiled.

 

 

‘A lot better, Renjun isn’t avoiding me anymore.” Jaemin answered.

 

 

“So you guys figured things out?” She asked and they all nodded.

 

 

“It’s a work in progress.” Renjun confessed.

 

“I’m sure it is.” She assured them.  “Jaemin’s condition is still going to be a little tricky. His coping mechanism would be to revert to an age where he will feel safe. It can be triggered for example, being distant or lack of affection, but it can also be reverted as Jaemin feels contented.” She explained. “The burden will mostly be with you Renjun but as you build your relationship, you can all work on this together and Jaemin’s regression could lessen and be under control.” She said and they all nodded.

 

 

“We would do everything we can.” Jeno assured him.

 

 

“You all are turning legal this year, right?” She asked and the three nodded again. “Then your parent’s consent will still hold until you all turned legal. ‘I wish you all good luck and have fun okay?” She asked and the three of them smiled and thanked her.

 

  
After some final evaluation, she handed a medical certificate to travel and they all thanked her and left the office with a wide smile.

 

 

Tey then found themselves in a restaurant with Chenle and Jisung accompanied by their respective mothers and they were like kids out on a play day. Their mothers were all happy, and Mrs. Huang was really happy to translate for Mrs. Zhong and apparently, she was looking for a property for her and Chenle.

 

 

“Of course you all are welcome to visit.” Mrs. Zhong invited and it was Jisung who immediately volunteered to do a sleep over.

 

 

\----

 

 

They boarded the plane and was conveniently paired up as a trio and JAemin was eternally happy to be in the middle of Jeno and Renjun. The youngest was all too giddy and happy especially that Renjun is trying to be a cutie pie. Renjun was really warming up to Jaemin and the attention he’s giving the younger is a proof of that.

 

Their LA trip had been really fun, and amidst all the rebelliousness they had to portray, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun found themselves falling for each other like it was the most natural thing for them. Renjun had been returning Jaemin’s affection and Jaemin couldn’t be any happier. Jeno, on the other hand, has been more welcoming for both Jaemin and Renjun, even going as hugging Renjun and holding his hand out of nowhere. They were happy and their friends supported, that’s all that matters.

 

 

“Hey.” Jaeminn said as they were lounging on a sofa and flipping through some TV shows. “Are you ready for the OTP wars?” Jaemin asked and both older males looked at him with confused expressions. ‘I mean there will be noren and nomin supporters.” Jaemin elaborated and Renjun sighed.

 

 

“Yeah, and I will be the third wheel again.” Renjun answered and with that comment, both Jeno and Jaemin held the eldest tightly and kissed his cheeks.

 

 

“You were never the third wheel.” Jeno reassured him.

 

 

‘We’ll make sure you won’t feel like a third wheel.” Jaemin added and Renjun smiled, planting a kiss on both of Jeno and Jaemin’s lips.

 

 

 

“I trust you.” Renjun beamed happily and all three of them relished in the warmth they provided for each other.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

All 18 members were gathered to practice for the Black on Black choreography along with the other unit performances since they will be releasing them a week after each other and Mark had been too stressed at the moment to even function well, he needed to be perfect. 

 

“Oh yeah sure, be the perfect mork lee.” Donghyuck sashayed and Mark glared at him but when the younger wrapped an arm around his waist, Mark just had to smile, he’s been accepting Donghyuck as more than a friend and it was his relief in such a chaotic world. “You’ll do well.” Donghyuck assured him and this time, Mark took the courage to actually reciprocate the younger by kissing his temple; Donghyuck short circuited.

 

 

They were halfway through the rehearsal when they all burst out demanding a change of choreography. Taeyong was glaring holes while Yuta was trying to stop him from attacking their choreographer, Johnny was about to launch a fist if not for Ten and Kun forcing him to sit down. Jaehyun and Doyoung were both livid while Lucas was trying to stop them from doing anything stupid. Winwin was glaring and Taeil was sure he could drop kick hip while Jungwoo sighed and tried to calm the two down. Mark was not really happy about it too and he was cursing in English for the past 5 minutes because who the fuck would make a person who just came out of a back injury into a base for a damn pyramid.

 

“I am not exactly light and with the pace of the song, I would be exerting pressure on Jaemin’s back.” Mark argued and Donghyuck held him back.

 

 

“I’m okay.” Jaemin assured them.

 

 

“No you’re not.” Renjun snapped.

 

 

“Look, we could argue all we want but I can’t change it.” Their choreographer argued back.

 

 

‘But I could replace him.” Doyoung said, he was the closest to Jaemin in position.

 

 

“You need to support both Taeyong and Mark.’ The choreographer pointed out.

 

 

“Fuck this.” Taeyong shouted and it startled everyone.

 

 

 

“Let’s just do it hyungs. I appreciate the concern but I can do this. We’ll just have Mark hyung mount when actual performances and for run throughs, we’ll just have him stand.” Jaemin proposed and everyone tried to clm down.

 

 

‘We won’t be near you.’ Jeno said and Jaemin just nodded. I will be okay, let’s just dothis okay?” Jamein assured them and they powered through their choreography but with cautious eyes at Jaemin and Mark never wanting to mount at any given time unless that it was a recorded performance.

 

 

 

\--

 

The night before their comeback performance for Go, jaemin regressed to age seven and Renjun had calmly enveloped the younger in hug and reassured him that it was okay while Jeno kissed  him in the head and told him that they will do fine and that they are finally going to perform together.

 

 

“Does baba wants to dance with Nana?” Jaemin asked and Renjun smiled and nodded.

 

 

“always baobei.” Renjun answered and kissed the tip of Jaemin’s nose.

 

 

“Does appa wants to dance with Nana?” Jaemin asked Jeno who smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Yes, of course.” Jeno replied and Jaemin sighed and snuggled close to Jeno and slept soundly.

 

 

Renjun smiled seeing Jeno act like an expert father and Jeno raised a brow at him. “You know, you’re really getting better at this.” Renjun commented, settling next to Jaemin and wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist. Jeno took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

 

 

“Aren’t all we doing better at this?” Jeno asked and Renjun nodded.

 

 

Thankfully, Jaemin progressed when he woke up and they performed Go like the experts that they were. He was gleeful and happy that no one knew of his breakdown the night before, except Jeno and Renjun. Their performance was as powerful as they hoped it was and they were all proud of performing well for their NCTzens.

 

 

Ship wars did occur much to their chagrin but what made them a little happy is that Naren finally get decent exposure thanks to Jaemin revealing their couple bracelet. Renjun had finally became the center, thanks to Renjun’s recordings with Jeno and Jaemin, and Jeno gets both Noren and Nomin but that’s understandable. But what really surprised them was the actual rise of Norenmin or Nanoren as a legit and powerful OT3.

 

 

It did not help that the management were basically putting 00line on vlives together nd that the three of them are in constant interaction that people really did notice how their chemistry changed from casual friends to an intimate one. Jaemin became possessive with Renjun and Jeno, and he would often demand attention. But when either are doing things, he would stare at them longingly like looking at the most precious thing in the world. People started noticing this and they  were not wrong, because at the end of the day, Jaemin loved Renjun so much, he would give the moon and stars for him.

 

 

Jeno loves both and even though he doesn’t like skinship and mostly a panicked gay, with Renjun and Jaemin, he would accept them and even initiate them. He would always hold Renjun’s hand and hug Jaemin which the two loved even if they didn’t voice it out. And Renjun, he was happy to be included in the triangle. Sure he still sees a lot of comments about being a third wheel, but having both lips on his cheeks after a stressful day and hugs from two boys he dearly love, it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

 

 

“Will you call me?” Jamein asked Jeno and Renjun who were both preparing to go to the SM building for their training.

 

 

“Yeah, we will.” Jeno assured him and gave him a peck on the lips after they waved goodbye.

 

 

Jaemin was nervous when he stepped on the set but Kun assured him that it will be fine, they just need to cook and smile a lot.

 

 

 

“You can cook so don’t worry about it.” Kun assured him. “Think of it as a practice run before you cook for Renjun and Jeno.” Kun told him and Jaemin smiled and nodded.

 

The broadcast started well and even if he was nervous, he was enjoying himself. But when his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, he smiled wide; Jeno was calling him and he felt really happy that he was. Jaemin can’t help but smile, Jeno had improved on how he shows his feelings thorugh actions and this one is like a shot of espresso, it was strong and welcomed. Jeno still panics at certain affection thrown at him by other members but if it Jaemin and Renjun, he will accept it and even iniate it. Right after the short call, Jaemin smiled wide because Renjun called him. He will forever be biased over Renjun and when he called, jaemin felt that he was indeed loved. Renjun evn had the guts to sass Jungwoo and that made Jaemin feel really special, Renjun had really accepted him as a constant part of his life.

 

 

Later that night, Renjun came to Jaemin’s room and the youger had lit up the night lamp as Renjun sat across him. Jaemin knew Renjun would be speaking his mind, things that Jeno would not bother understanding but that’s why they were three in the relationship, what the other lacks, the other supplements. Renjun started complimenting Jaemin on his cooking skills and how he’d beenhandling himself despite the stressful work schedules and the younger would hold Renjun’s hand and rub comforting circles as Renjun talked about the pressure of being an adult and the upcoming China unit. Jaemin knew Renjun was looking forward to it but the pressure for the Chinese unit was immense and Renjun was just barely surviving with his own work and school load.

 

 

“I’m really thankful that I have you.” Renjun confessed and right at that moment, he had placed a hand on Jaemin’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him tenderly and sweetly.

 

 

Jaemin melted into the kiss and it went far longer than both was expected but a sudden clearing of throat made them break apart and grin at the looming figure by the foot of the bed.

 

 

“I thought it was the three of us?” Jeno asked and Renjun rolled his eyes and beckoned him only to be pulled into a lip lock much like he did with Jaemin.

 

Jaemin cackled at the surprised look  on Jeno because Renjun doesn’t really do such bold things, but the way Renjun smiled after they break apart took Jaemin’s breath away, Renjun was really beautiful in any angle.

 

 

“Why don’t you reward Jaemin for his cooking?” Renjun raised a brow and Jeno laughed then pulled Jamein into a kiss.

 

Jeno’s kiss is a little more forceful and manly but Jaemin had always wanted how Jeno shows possession on both of them. ‘You did really well Nana.” Jeno said and Jaemin broke into a smile and pushed Jeno away slightly.

 

 

Jeno grinned and Renjun laughed as he pulled the younger towards him to tuck him into bed. “I’m not yet sleepy baba!” Jaemin whined but Renjun smiled and kissed the little’s forehead.

 

 

‘Yes you are baobei. Baba and appa needs to sleep too.” Renjun hummed a lullaby and Jaemin yawned and cuddled next to Renjun..

 

‘night night baba. Night night appa.” Jaemin announced and the two kissed him on his cheeks and tucked him in.

 

 

“You just had too make him drop huh?” Renjun glared at Jeno who softly laughed.

 

 

“You know I had too, he won’t sleep if he doesn’t drop.” Jeno defended himself and Renjun sighed, they had both figured out that Jaemin gets triggered when they call him Nana and the boy would drop to his little space and be all clingy and childlike. They both had agreed not to call him that but when times like Jaemin gets very excited and doesn’t want to listen to them, they pull the little card and be the parents they had to be for Jaemin.

 

 

“Gosh I just love both of you.’ Renjun sighed and Jeno laughed but leaned in to kiss Renjun one last time before they fell asleep.

 

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t regress too often, maybe when he gets stressed a little too much but that’s a rare occurrence now, but when he does, he gets to have two amazing boyfriends to help him progresss back. The whole point of age regressing for Jaemin was to feel safe and loved, but with Jeno and Renjun, he is and will always be safe and loved, no matter what age he chose to be at.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this officially closes the story. Thank you for supporting this story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this was supposed to be a short one shot but again it turned into a word vomit


End file.
